Characters, a CS cosplay AU
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Emma reluctantly subs for her friend Mary-Margaret at a fantasy/sci fi convention, promoting and selling books from a romance author. She hates the objectified, sexist characters she's asked to portray. With help from her co-actor, Killian Jones, she ends up turning the convention circuit, and her life, on its head.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Characters, a CS Cosplay AU

Author: Pinkcat4569

Pairing: Emma, Killian

Rating: Teen, innuendos, adult situations

Description: Emma reluctantly subs for her friend Mary-Margaret at a fantasy/sci fi convention, promoting and selling books from a romance author. She hates the objectified, sexist characters she's asked to portray. With help from her co-actor, Killian Jones, she ends up turning the convention circuit, and her life, on its head.

Author's note. 1442 words this chapter. Final total of whole story 38, 100 words ish.

Although I call this cosplay, it's not strictly. They're more like actors working on promotions. I've only been to a couple Comic Con/Sci Fi conventions and they've been more like trade shows. Also I haven't read a romance novel in about twenty years and the couple I did read I didn't care for. No offense to the genre or it's readers is intended.

Chapter One, of Twenty-Five

Emma Swan tugged at the corset cutting into her ribs. "Why did I agree to do this?" she growled.

"Because you're a sweet woman who cares about her friends," answered the dark haired woman walking beside her.

Emma groaned. "No offense, but I'm regretting it."

Her friend laughed.

"I can't believe you actually dress up like this," Emma said, trying in vain to pull up the low-cut bodice.

Mary-Margaret shrugged. "You do a lot for love."

"Well, I don't love David. I'm not even sure I like him today."

"Maybe not," Mary-Margaret said as she patted her stomach, "but I know you love this little guy."

Emma sighed, smiling at her pregnant friend's belly. "Yeah. I'm doing this for my godson." She took a deep breath, as well as she could in the tight fitting costume. "For my godson. I can do this."

Mary-Margaret nodded. "You can."

They walked through the convention hall, crowded only with other vendors. Most were busy setting up their booths. Still, Emma got several stares, some ogling grins, and even a few lusty growls.

"It's going to be a long weekend," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Finally they found David, Mary-Margaret's husband. He was stacking a large pile of books on a small table. He looked up. "Wow, you actually got her in the bar wench costume."

Mary-Margaret laughed, greeting her hubby with a kiss. "She's a good sport."

"No, I'm not," Emma muttered. "I hate this thing," she said pulling at the tiny skirt, trying to make it lengthen over her upper thigh. "I can't believe you two would support something this sexist, demeaning, and stupid."

David sighed. "You do know that your job is to sell the character, right?" He looked dubiously at Mary-Margaret. "She won't help us push these books by calling one of the main characters 'sexist, demeaning, and stupid."

"She'll be fine," his wife said confidently. She then looked at Emma, again patting her belly. "Won't you, honey?"

Emma closed her eyes. "For the godson, for the godson," she muttered, then she nodded, took a deep breath, and smiled widely. "Can I offer you an ale, good sir?" she asked, acting like she was holding an imaginary mug.

Mary-Margaret laughed. "See?"

David sighed and shook his head. "With you on the sidelines for a few months, we're desperate."

"Thanks," Emma muttered as Mary-Margaret laughed.

David shook his head. "Here, Emma, help me hang this banner."

Emma took one side of a large roll as David climbed on a ladder. She groaned as the roll unraveled and revealed a large picture.

"Is that supposed to be me?"

She was staring at a yellow haired woman. She had very large, heaving breasts, which were barely contained in a crimson bar maid outfit, very similar to the one Emma wore.

"It's your character," David said flatly.

"Does she have to look like me, mostly?" she asked, frowning at the over abundant cleavage. "She even has green eyes."

David jumped off the ladder. "Obviously she does, Emma. We want to sell books, remember?"

Emma sighed, shaking her head. "This just gets better." She looked up at the other figure: a black-haired, thin man, with a lusty grin and twinkling eyes. "That's the other actor, huh? I don't suppose there is any chance he won't show?"

Mary-Margaret giggled, as she dragged a stool over for Emma to sit on. "Killian is very conscientious."

"He'll show."

"Great." Emma turned her attention to the large gold letters above her likeness, "The Pirate and the Bar Wench...creative title."

"Emma! For the last time, you're supposed to be selling this! If you're going to be negative and condescending, you might as well leave!"

Emma hung her head at David's outburst. "No, I said I'd help. I'll be...positive."

Mary-Margaret handed her a water bottle, "Of course you will. Here," she said, digging some papers out of her bag. "Why don't you refresh your memory of your character?"

Emma sighed, taking the papers and sitting on the stool. "I don't need refreshing."

Dave grumbled and went back to the book table.

Emma lowered her voice so only Mary-Margaret heard. "I know my part and I hate it. How can we, modern, smart, independent women support such weak, insulting, sexist stereotypes?"

Mary-Margaret shrugged. "I think of the new stroller I'm getting Junior, not to mention the cute onesies, and there's this pretty maternity gown I want." She winked at Emma.

Emma sighed. "I know, it's a job. It's just...a beautiful, naive woman falls for the blood lusty, handsome pirate with a heart of gold. Seriously? This drivel sells?"

"Rumplestilskin may be a little stale, but yeah, he does have a loyal fan base. He's really good at the intimate scenes, and what can I say? Sex sells."

Emma groaned. "I'm not selling that, Mary-Margaret."

The perky mother-to-be laughed. "I promise, it's a family show. We can get away with skimpy outfits and slightly suggestive poses, but that's it. It will be fine."

"Suggestive poses?" she asked, looking up at the vixen image of her.

"Slightly," corrected Mary-Margaret. "We won't ask you to do anything inappropriate or risky. Trust me."

Emma took a deep breath and looked at her friend. "I do." Mary-Margaret smiled. "I can do this, for Junior."

Mary-Margaret smiled brightly. "That's the spirit. You are such a great godmother!" She hugged Emma tightly.

Emma picked up one of the books they were promoting. It had a picture of a scantily clad barmaid in the arms of a bare-chested pirate. Above the figures was the author's name. "Rumplestilskin. That's unusual."

Mary-Margaret giggled. "His first story was a twist on the old Rumpelstiltskin fairy tale. Of course, he took a lot of liberties. The miller's daughter fell in love with the old, twisted guy who spun the straw to gold, not a king. He was under a spell, and when they fell in love, it broke. It was actually really good. It was so popular it launched his career, and he kept the pen name sort of in its honor."

Emma skimmed through the book. "I think he's trying to remind the public he used to be good."

"Em, that's not nice, and you can't get that from reading briefly through parts of pages," Mary-Margaret said. Then she laughed. "You're right though, and I can say that because I've read many of his books. He's stuck in stereotypes now." She gave a soft sigh. "I kind of wish we could promote another author."

"We can't," said David, "He pays well and still has plenty of readers, so get over it."

Emma made a face at Mary-Margaret. "Didn't mean to get him mad."

"Oh, he's frustrated, it isn't you. He'd like to leave Rumple too, but we're stuck. We signed contracts, making us exclusive to him for a few more years."

"Bummer," said Emma. Mary-Margaret nodded. "Do you need a hug, this time?" she asked.

Mary-Margaret laughed. "I always like hugs," she said putting her arms around Emma.

A loud shout of "Argh!" sounded. It was followed by, "Don't start the loving without me, Ladies!"

Emma winced and looked up. There he was, exactly as his depiction: luscious jet black hair, handsome face, and a very fine body clad in a ridiculously tight, black pirate outfit.

He had beautiful blue eyes too, unfortunately though, they were staring at her cleavage. "This is going to be fun," she grumbled.

"So, this is my enchanting leading lady," he said with a thick Irish accent. He bowed. "Killian Jones, at your service."

She scowled. "I don't think so."

"Ooh, we've got one with a little fire, eh?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes. "This will be a pleasure."

"If you say so," she said, frowning at Mary-Margaret

"Killian!" David ran up to him, shaking hands vigorously. "Good to see you." He looked at Emma. "You have your work cut out for you, buddy."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, hands on hips and an outraged tone to her voice. "Do I have to remind you that I'm doing this as a favor?"

"I only meant that you've never done this before and you're less than thrilled."

"OK, that's true," she admitted.

Killian smiled. "No worries. Everyone has a first time," he said with a lusty smile.

Emma moaned. "Save the character for the customers."

He laughed. "I always give them a show."

"I just bet you do," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't try it with me."

He grinned. "Oh, I love a challenge."

Emma shook her head and prayed silently to get through the next few days.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1510 Words this chapter

Chapter Two, Characters

"Killian is the best," David said, clapping him on the back proudly. "He's perfect to learn from. We should go through the scenes for Emma, give her a feel for how we do things."

"Sounds delightful," Killian said, with an eager grin.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Give me a hand with the props, will you, Killian?"

The Irishman gave a little salute to Dave and a quick smile to Emma. Soon they had a bench and table set up in front of a tavern backdrop.

"We'll leave the tavern up for the whole weekend," Mary-Margaret explained. "The other props are easier to hide and bring out as needed."

"Em, you hold the tray and serve the mug to Killian," Dave instructed, handing her the props.

Killian took his place on the bench, grinning wildly at Emma. She sighed and dropped the mug roughly in front of him.

He eyed her. "You just spilled all the blessed rum, Lass."

Dave massaged his temples. "You'd be fired as a barmaid."

"Good."

Mary-Margaret cleared her throat. "Character," she sung sweetly.

Emma sighed and picked the mug up. "Right," she said. She then placed the mug delicately down.

"What about service with a smile?" teased the pirate. "You won't get many doubloons with that sour face."

Dave laughed. "He's right."

Emma growled, picked the mug up again, forced a smile and placed the mug in front of him. "Here is your rum, dear good sir," she said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Thank you, my Lady," he replied, a flirtatious smile aimed at her. He pretended to take a sip. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Let me see more of those pearly teeth and I promise you one hell of a...tip," he said, overly pronouncing the p. He licked his lip as he smiled.

Emma forced a larger smile. "Oh...yay."

Mary-Margaret laughed, Dave did not. "Well, I think there is room for improvement, Emma. Pretty Patience is a charming, talkative girl who knows how to flirt…"

"Wait, wait, wait. My character is named Pretty Patience?"

"Yeah, I kind of left that detail out of the summary sheet on purpose," admitted Mary-Margaret.

Killian chuckled. "I'm Fearsome Frederick the Fierce. Kind of redundant, I know, and I do have a disdain for alliteration, but least, I'm fashionable this time." He grinned as he played with several jeweled rings. He then leaned back on the bench and stuck out his chest.

Emma looked to the heavens. "I...I love my godson to be. I love my godson."

Mary-Margaret laughed.

"Just keep thinking of that," David said, "and try to look more..." He fumbled, waving his hands awkwardly in front of him.

"More what, Dave?" Emma asked impatiently.

KIllian chuckled. "Alluring, perhaps?" he offered, helpfully. "I have faith that you have it in you, Love."

"Listen you two-bit wanna be actor…"

"Emma, he's just trying to help," Dave said. "You have to be in character."

"Pretty Patience," she muttered. She sighed and counted to three. Then she smiled and bent down slightly, leaning her chest over Killian.

"Now, that's more like it," he said, lifting his mug in toast.

She turned her nose up.

"Emma, your characters start off as server and patron," David said, "but you fall in love, so try to act like you like him, ok?"

"It'll have to be an act, that's for sure," she mumbled, giving Killian a mock grin. He returned it with much more generosity.

Dave rubbed his temples again. "Let's move on to scene two." He glanced at Killian. "You can work with her on being alluring and flirty later."

Killian grinned great big. "I look forward to it." Emma glared back.

David set up some candles and candelabras on the floor. The addition of a fake fireplace and a large bear rug made it cozy, but Emma raised her eyebrow.

"You said this was family oriented," she said, turning to Mary-Margaret.

Killian smirked. "We toned it down for the kiddies." He smirked. "It's bear after all, not tiger."

Emma looked at him as he chuckled.

"It's fine, Em," said Mary-Margaret. "I've done these scenes too."

"Although, Dave does seem to water them down even more for his real life leading lady. I believe last time I sat on the floor as she relaxed on a chaise lounge."

"Let's do that! Get a lounge chair!" cried Emma.

David muttered something unintelligible as he glared at Killian. "No lounge chair. You two lie on the rug…"

"Whoa, whoa whoa…"

"Take it easy, Emma, I'm only asking you to lounge on it, not to...do anything," David said, "because, yes this is a family show."

Killian smirked. "Pity." Emma glared at him. "Just sit on it, Love. I promise not to bite."

"You better not and don't touch me!"

"Emma, he has to touch you. You two embrace, and um...you lie against him."

"David!"

"Em, are you doing this or not?" he asked. "We have a job to do or we don't get paid." Mary-Margaret frowned at her.

Emma sighed. She glared at KIllian but sat on the rug. He eased in beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She sat stiffly, her skin feeling like bugs were crawling on her.

David walked over and posed them. "You need to look more... enticing," he said, pulling on Emma. "Can you… move your leg more and lean back…"

Emma closed her eyes and endured the manhandling until she felt a hand on her knee.

She opened her eyes to find Killian extremely close, grinning at her like an idiot.

"It's a romance novel, Love," he said.

She turned red and was about to push him off when he moved his hand. He even backed up a little. "Emma, it's just a job. I promise. I want a check, same as you, same as your friends."

She relaxed slightly.

Killian then moved further away. "Dave, let's take it slower."

"But…"

"You said it yourself, Mate, it's her first time. We don't have to get pornographic on her."

"I was not!" cried David, a vein popping out on his forehead. Mary-Margaret stifled a laugh. Emma laughed too.

"I'll sit over here," the faux pirate said, putting more distance between him and Emma. He stretched out, like he was lounging, but made sure he didn't touch her.

"That's not what the client wants," whined David.

"We have all weekend," KIllian said. He smiled at Emma. "We can ease into it."

She smiled back, appreciatively.

David sighed.

"Plus they don't have to get to this scene right away," said Mary-Margaret. "There's the bar scene, not to mention the solo portrait-like poses."

Killian nodded

Dave put his hands up. "Fine," he said and huffed away.

Mary-Margaret smiled at Emma. "Don't worry, it will be fine."

"I don't want to cause you guys problems. I'm supposed to be helping."

Her friend shook her head. "Hubby gets a little high strung at these things. He'll be fine. I'll go buy him a Cinnabun. It always soothes the savage beast." She winked and followed after her angry mate.

Emma looked at Killian. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Don't mention it."

She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"It's just a story, Emma, and we're in character."

"Right."

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm not really a pirate." He winked at her.

She laughed out loud. "You don't say." He laughed back and Emma felt the tension in her stomach ease.

He stood up and helped her stand. "Why don't we sit at the bar?" he suggested, leading her to the bench. "We can make Dave start here."

"I shouldn't cause him this much trouble, he has enough on his hands, trying to make ends meet, not to mention the baby on the way. I'm serious about wanting to help."

"That's good of you, Emma," he said with an honest smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, chronologically, this part of the book happens first."

"I confess I don't read too many romances."

KIllian laughed. "Neither do I. I just read what Dave makes me."

"Are they all like this, though, with women as submissive sex objects?"

Killian shrugged. "We only work with this one author. It's a gig."

"It's disgusting."

"Maybe. I will say this, Mary-Margaret started off reading every single book, page to page. Now, she only skims them, rolling her eyes and growling."

Emma laughed. "That makes me feel better."

"Don't let it color the whole genre. Actually there are really good authors here. They don't tend to only write romances though. There's this one author, she combines all sorts of themes, even crossing genres. Maybe she's here this weekend. If so, I'll introduce you to her. You'd like her and her stories."

She looked at Killian. "Thank you. I think I'd like that."

He smiled back. "Maybe I have a heart of gold after all, Emma," he said, with a smirk. "Don't judge a book…."

She groaned and put her hand up. "Please, don't."

He laughed.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Posting chapters 3 and 4 now. 1048 words this chapter

 **Chapter Three**

A while later, a much calmer David, nibbling on a cinnamon roll walked back into the booth. Mary-Margaret was smiling behind him. She whispered to Emma, "Told you. Cinnabuns work magic."

Emma laughed.

"Well, we ran into Charlie. He can't run through the fight scene til after lunch."

"That's fine, Dave," said Killian. "Emma and I've been working on the first two." He grinned at Emma, sitting quietly on her stool. "You know, anyone with an eye for beauty would be happy with observing the lady just as she is."

She rolled her eyes but chuckled. "Is that you or Frederick?"

"I told you, I'm always charming."

"Well, the convention is starting so you guys begin wherever you want. I'm going to be with the books," David said, walking to the other side of the booth. "You're on your own."

Emma looked panicked.

Killian gently grabbed her hand. "Just follow my lead."

She nodded "Does it get busy so soon?"

"We have the opening rush, but don't worry, we'll be fine," he said with a reassuring smile.

They began the performance. Emma was stiff and frankly frightened, but soon Kilian eased her into the actions and words. She had to admit he was quite good and easy to work with.

It didn't her take long to get tired of the flirty laughs, hair tosses, and uninspiring lines. She struggled to ask "What can I get you?" with real interest. "You're so charming," was a little easier because Killian made the funniest smirks at her.

She nearly gagged every time she had to ask, "What could I, a simple bar maiden offer a big strong man of adventure like you?"

After about the fiftieth time, she froze. Killian stared at her. He whispered, "What could I, a simple bar maiden…"

"I know the line," she hissed quietly.

He turned quickly, shielding his face from their slight audience. "You look a bit green, Love," he whispered. "Is the line making you.." He stopped and did a quick motion like he was vomiting.

She stifled a laugh. "A little," she said, her mood lightening. She straightened up and said her line.

She managed to push through and soon nearly two hours had passed. "Only one more hour until lunch. I can do this."

"Of course you can," agreed Killian. They sat on their adjacent stools.

"It's slowed quite a bit," she said.

He nodded. "It will pick up after lunch," he said. "But, the show goes on," he said as a single customer appeared.

She was a young woman, dressed as a Powder Puff Girl. She blushed when she saw Killian. He took her red cheeks a cue and got up, walking toward her. He called her a pretty lass as he licked his lips, training that dangerous flirty smile on her. Buttercup giggled and asked for a pic. One turned into about ten as Killian struck one pose after another.

Emma sighed and moved beside him. The cartoon heroine didn't seem to want the bar wench's picture though.

"Why do you even need me?" Emma asked when Buttercup left.

Killian chuckled and shrugged. Then he smirked and gestured across the aisle. "Because not all convention goers are young women, Love." Emma followed his gaze to where a teenager was gawking at her. He came closer and took pics of her.

She was very uncomfortable, standing awkwardly in front of him. Killian though, moved behind the boy. He posed from side to side, tossing long, imaginary hair behind his shoulder.

She stifled a laugh and mirrored his actions. The teenager grinned widely, taking more pics. "Um, that's was awesome," he said nervously. "Thanks a lot."

She nodded and smiled. He chuckled excitedly and left. "Thank you," she said to Killian.

He grinned. "You're picking it up fast."

"She is!" cried Mary-Margaret, clapping enthusiastically beside David. "You gave that boy a great memory!"

Killian nodded. "That's what it's all about."

Emma looked out of the booth, down the way the boy had gone. She saw him several booths away with apparently his parents. He was grinning widely, then she saw him point down toward her booth. He saw her and waved excitedly.

She waved back. "I guess it is," she said with a smile.

"Killian, you missed your calling as a pageant coach," David teased, sitting at the lonely book table.

"Ha ha, Mate."

Suddenly Mary-Margaret groaned loudly.

"You ok, Love?" asked Killian with concern.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Emma.

David hovered over her. "Is it the baby? We should get to the First Aid Booth. No, to save time, I'll just call the nurse that runs it."

"You have her number?" asked Emma.

Mary-Margaret scoffed. "She's on speed dial."

"So is our doctor, Dr. Whale."

"Honey, we don't need him yet," said Mary-Margaret. "I'm fine. It's way too early to be concerned. It's just some morning sickness. I'll be fine after I eat something to calm my stomach and move around a little."

"Go with her, Dave," suggested Killian. "We can handle the booth."

David looked unsure.

"He's right," agreed Emma. "We haven't been that busy."

Killian nodded, gesturing around the empty booth. "We appear to be in a lull, Mate. Go."

Mary-Margaret groaned louder. "I can handle this alone."

David shook his head. "No way. You guys do the best you can," he told them. He then put his arm around his wife's waist and started out the booth.

"We won't be long," called Mary-Margaret, her face betraying her pain.

Emma watched them leave.

"Don't worry, the first aid station isn't far," Killian reassured her. "The nurse on call is an actual medical professional. David made sure she's had experience with childbirth, just in case."

Emma had to chuckle. "I'm surprised he didn't make sure an obstetrician was available."

They laughed. "If it's necessary, she can get to a hospital in less than fifteen minutes," said Killian, earning an eyebrow raise from Emma.

He shrugged. "I went with him to time the route."

Emma laughed. "I doubt that it will be necessary. She's in the early stages."

"I know," he said with a chuckle. "Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah," she said with a relieved sigh. "That makes me feel better, though."

"Good. Well, we should get to work."

 **End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note. Just posted the previous chapter, 3, as well. 1355 Words this chapter

Chapter Four

Emma did the pantomime of offering drinks, flirting and being impressed by his pirateness. She followed the scenes and lines perfectly.

That is, she did until he dropped his mug.

Maybe it was the exhilaration she felt after the experience with the teen. Maybe it was the fact that she was getting hungry. For whatever reason, she'd lost her fear and went outside the prescribed scene.

"Ooh, careful! I hope you're better with the ship's wheel," she said with a grin.

He looked surprised for a moment, then played along. "Oh, I handle my ship as gently as any woman." He reached up and toyed with the strands of her hair.

She scoffed. "Most women prefer to be asked before they're touched."

"Do they?"

"Yes. In fact, I could educate you on how to treat a woman." She turned from him with the tray, then looked back over her shoulder. "If I had the inclination."

She heard a loud laugh. She saw a woman in a Hello Kitty hat. She gave Emma a thumbs up.

Killian chuckled, looking at the lady. He looked back to Emma. "Come now, of course you have the inclination," he retorted loudly. He leaned towards her. "All women do."

She laughed. "I am sorry to inform you, Sir, but I seem to be immune."

He leaned back, licking his lip. "No one has that much resolve."

She stuck out her chest. "I do."

"Is that a fact?"

"Quite," she answered with a haughty grin.

He grinned back. "You're a spitfire, aren't you, Love?"

"Perhaps."

He stood, licking his lips. He looked her over. "I could tame you."

"Yeah!" shouted a man in a Star Trek shirt.

Emma looked at him as she said, "I do not wish to be tamed."

Killian had walked beside her. He gently stroked her chin, taking back her attention. "You do not know what you wish."

She laughed, pushing him back. "I assure you that I do. You should go back to your ship, Pirate, she seems to be the only lady you can handle."

"Burn!" yelled a woman in an unruly white wig, dressed as a Ghostbuster.

"You tell him, Girl!" screamed another, dressed as Cleopatra.

Killian glared at them for a moment, then turned back to Emma. "Wench, you think you'll be telling this pirate what to do?"

Emma smirked. She tossed her hair back. "Well, someone has to, Captain."

Killian smiled, it was a big, teasing, toothy grin that sent an unexpected shiver down Emma's back. "I'm the one who usually gives the orders, Lass."

She laughed. "Usually, not today."

They had begun moving slowly around each other. "Oh, is that so?" he asked.

She licked her lips. "It is."

They moved around the table and bench. Suddenly Killian lunged at her but she dodged him. She picked the tray up and hit him on his behind.

"Whoa, watch it, Love. Don't damage me."

"Why do I care? It's not like I have any use for you," she said, smirking.

Killian was about to make a comeback when he was interrupted by several voices all saying, "Oooh!"

Both actors turned to see about thirty people standing in front of their booth. Emma saw other faces staring at her from nearby vendors. She turned pale but Killian tugged at her hand. She turned to see a brief, reassuring smile. She felt the fear drain out of her just as his smile turned back into that teasing, arrogant grin.

"I'm disappointed at your lack of imagination, Love," he said boldly.

She chuckled. "Get used to disappointment Captain, because that's all you'll get from me."

"Ooh" said the crowd.

"T'is too bad," replied the pirate. He began advancing on her again. She moved off, bumping into a mop, which she grabbed and aimed at him.

"Tsk, tsk," he mumbled, slowly drawing his sword. "The weapons of a barmaid are vastly inferior."

She smiled, moving toward him. "A weapon is only as good as the person using it."

"You go, girl!" cried a Wookie in attendance.

Killian smiled. "Oh, yes, I'm all for you...going...at me."

Emma shook her head, chuckling at the bravado. "You couldn't handle it."

They moved forward, their weapons gently hitting against each other.

"Perhaps it's you who couldn't handle it," he said. He drew his sword back and swung it towards her with a bit more force.

Despite only having a mop, Emma met his swing and repelled the attack. She felt a tingle as his eyebrow went up.

"You have some skill."

She tossed her head back. "Oh, I have more than some." The crowd cried out in appreciation as Emma charged at him, her mop held high.

Then the oddest fight, sword to mop, commenced. At first it was slow and trepidacious, but soon they worked into a frenzy, hitting at each other's weapon. Emma met every strike. Since his sword wasn't real, the mop wasn't chopped down to size, but Killian hit with such frenzy that a few wood chips flew off.

Emma had him on the move, taking a few dirty shots at his knees. He responded with glee, twirling like a dancer. He jumped up on the bench, then the table. Emma followed him, standing on the bench as the fight continued.

The crowd tripled in size, yelling and whooping. The majority cheered on the barmaid, making the pirate captain scowl several times. He did a backflip off the table though, earning a lot of whistles and feminine cheers.

"Show off," said Emma, who jumped gracefully down. They continued sparring, both growing fatigued. Emma was getting hot and sweaty, and being in high-heeled boots didn't help.

She felt him beginning to gain on her, so she played into it. She slowed her movements, finally weakening enough that she fell onto her knees.

The crowd booed.

Killian growled with satisfaction, his smile glowing. "That's right, on your knees, wench."

He aimed his sword at her throat. "Now, it seems that I'll be giving the orders."

Emma looked defiantly up at him. "You think?"

"Face it, my dear Emma, you've lost," he said, not even realizing he'd used her real name. He leaned down, inches from her face.

She smiled. She was hoping he'd let down his guard. "That's your interpretation," she said, grabbing a large candelabra laying on the floor behind her. She swung it up, and hit him carefully in the head. Actually, she had to remind herself they were acting, to not hit him hard. That's how much adrenaline had built up.

The crowd roared with delight as Killian played along, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fell over backwards.

Emma jumped up, her arms held high in victory. She even put one foot lightly on his chest as she posed for the crowd, which was well over a hundred bodies now.

After a few minutes, he began to move. "Not yet," she mumbled, stamping her boot lightly, "they're still taking pictures." She posed and grinned.

He chuckled beneath her boot. Finally she let him up, grabbing his arm to help. The crowd cheered more, taking pics and asking for autographs.

"Wow," Emma said. "I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction."

"Why not? You were brilliant. You did go off script a tad."

She blushed but laughed. "Yeah, oops. I'm a little surprised you went along."

"Well, I wanted to see what...transpired." She chuckled. "Turned out to be a bloody good show!"

She laughed. "Yeah, well, you weren't bad."

He took a large bow. "Why thank you, my lady."

They were interrupted by a large cough. A man with three copies of their book waved to them. "Will someone take my money, please?"

Emma turned pink. "Of course!" She walked quickly over. "I uh, forgot we were managing the book sales too. Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize," said the man. "You were awesome."

She blushed. "Thank you." She rang up the sale and put the books in a bag. She saw Kilian waiting on another person. They traded quick smiles and tried to tackle the growing line.

 **End of Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

1600 words this chapter

Chapter Five

Mary-Margaret and David reappeared. David stood for a moment staring in disbelief at the massive line. "What happened?" he asked.

Mary Margaret giggled, pulling her husband through the crowd to the book table. ""I've never seen such a crowd! How did you do it?"

"The lady improvised," KIllian said with a grin.

Emma blushed. "I was just...messing around a little."

"Well keep doing it!" cried David. Mary-Margaret energetically agreed. She pushed them back to the 'sets.'

"Shall we?" asked Killian. Emma nodded. He moved to their stash of props and tossed her a sword. "Why don't you try it with a proper weapon this time?"

She grinned widely. "I should warn you, I studied fencing as a kid."

"You did?" he asked, obviously impressed.

"Some stupid boy teased me that I couldn't do it cause I was a girl. I had to prove him wrong."

KIllian grinned, aiming his sword at hers. "Of course you did."

She grinned too and attacked. The crowd cheered as more people came and added to its size.

After beating Killian again, this time without a candlestick, Emma sat on top of him, proudly brandishing her weapon against his neck.

"I thought you didn't want to pose intimately," he joked.

She responded by hitting him lightly on the nose, as many phones flashed. She chuckled. "I'm starting to enjoy this."

He spread his arms under his head. "Oh, so am I."

She laughed. Finally the crowd dispersed and they sat at the table. "Sorry I keep beating you."

He nearly choked on his water. "No, you aren't."

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed with a large smile.

Mary-Margaret ran over. "Oh my gosh, you guys! We just sold more books than we have in the last three months!"

"Seriously?" Emma asked. "I...don't believe it."

Killian laughed. "People respond to a good fight scene, especially if it involves an amazing woman."

She blushed again. "Thanks...for going along with me, for letting me actually do something."

"And for letting you win?" he asked with that teasing smile.

She rolled her eyes. "You had no idea I had that candelabra! I won fair and square."

Killian chuckled and nodded.

David walked up. "I, um, have to go get more books." He laughed. "We've gone through the entire amount I brought for today."

Mary-Margaret jumped up and down, holding her belly. "That's amazing! Emma, you have to come to every show, even after Junior arrives!"

"I don't know about that," Emma said with a laugh. "Besides, we were just messing around."

"Don't sell yourself short, Love. You're a natural," Killian said, giving her a little bow.

Emma smiled. "Well, we'll just see how the rest of the weekend goes."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," said Dave, moving out of the booth. "Just don't do anything really good til I get the books, OK?"

"They won't," said Mary-Margaret. "It's way past lunch break."

Emma nodded, feeling the emptiness in her stomach. "Lunch would be good."

"You guys go," said Mary-Margaret.

"Would my leading lady agree to have lunch with me?" KIllian asked.

Emma glanced down. Her cheeks felt flushed. She was definitely warming up to the guy, but she had a history of being attracted to jerks. She'd known this guy only a few hours.

"I'm not asking for a commitment, Emma, just some company while I eat a pulled pork sandwich."

She perked up. "They have that here?"

"Oh, the food's not bad," said Mary-Margaret. "They have the Barbecue, sub sandwiches, Chinese, and even Vegan."

"What do you say, Love?"

Emma took a breath and made a decision, or at least her stomach made it. "Take me to the pulled pork, Captain."

As they walked, Emma said, "I know I shouldn't say this, it will go to your already large head, but, you're really good at swordfighting. I wish I had you to spar with when I was fencing."

"Why thank you," said Killian with a nod of his head. ""I did study rather vigorously for a part I had in a short musketeer film."

Her eyebrow shot up. "Really?"

"You thought I was just the incredibly good-looking, no talent Adonis type, huh?"

She blushed. "I was wrong, maybe."

They walked to the other end of the convention center. "Ah, here we are, "Killian said.

Emma took in the delightful smoky, slightly molasses scents. "That's some good smelling barbecue."

He chuckled. "Wait until you taste it."

A half hour later, Emma wiped her face as Killian dumped their trash. "I can't believe that's convention food."

He chuckled. "When I first started the circuit, before I met Dave and Mary Margaret, I had to choke down four-hour old hot dogs and stale pretzels. They've gotten so much better."

"Mmm, hmm," she mumbled. "It's so good. How did you meet David and Mary Margaret anyway?"

"During a show. I was a struggling as an actor. I had just finished the short Musketeer film. Nothing else was coming my way, not even commercials. In desperation I sought out anything I could." He laughed. "My roommate at the time was a big Sci Fi geek. He's the one who suggested Cosplay. I had no idea you could make money at it."

"Me either," said Emma.

"I met David when I was actually working as a volunteer for a makeup company. That's I how met Charlie, the guy we should be meeting soon for the third scene. He's affiliated with them. Anyway, Dave was there, selling books for Rumplestilskin. He needed someone to act out a character. Since it was a paying job, the guys with the makeup company graciously let me go. The rest is history."

"I didn't know any of that."

He chuckled. "I really like performing the circuit. Still, it would be nice to have something more permanent. I have to do odd jobs during the week to make rent." He grimaced at her. "I've been known to wait a few tables."

She laughed. "Hence, your experience." He laughed. "It's really hard, isn't it, making a life as an actor?"

"Sometimes pursuing your dreams is, but it's worth it," he said. "So what about you? What do you do?"

She sighed with a frown. "I work at a club."

He scoffed loudly. "Well, I know you don't serve drinks."

She laughed back. "No."

He looked her over. "You don't dance either."

She eyed him. "Are you sure?" she asked with a flirty grin.

He laughed. "Definitely. You were a little stiff in the expression department this morning."

She frowned but chuckled. "So what does that leave?"

He bit his lip. "You're not the manager, because you wouldn't be able to leave on weekends to help us out. Plus you're way too rebellious. So…" He slowly grinned. "You're security."

Her eyes grew wide. "I'm surprised you got it so quickly."

He chuckled. "No, it makes perfect sense. You can definitely fight and you have that no nonsense attitude." He laughed more. "You're the hottest bouncer I've ever seen though."

She laughed too. "I've never thought of myself as a bouncer. I have had to bop more than a couple heads though. Mostly I drag out drunks, lots and lots of drunks."

"How did you get into that kind of work?"

Emma shrugged. "It just happened. Mary-Margaret and I were visiting our friend Ruby…"

"Ruby? You work at the Enchanted Forest? That's a pretty rough joint."

Emma nodded. "I haven't seen you there."

"Haven't been in ages." He smiled. "Is Ruby still doing that wolf routine?" His eyes widened and he smirked.

Emma felt a sudden surge of jealousy. "Yes."

"I remember it well," he said, a dreamy look on his face. She frowned as she felt a small pit form in her stomach. "Wasn't enough to keep me going though. No offense to Ruby. She's a fine dancer. It's just not my thing."

She smiled unconsciously. "That's kind of surprising."

He laughed. "You'd be surprised at my idea of a good time."

"Would I? You have to spill."

He smiled. "I like to sail."

"That is surprising."

He nodded. "I still don't know how you ended up in security."

She chuckled. "They had a new girl, Ariel. It was her first night and some jerk kept pawing at her. I got a little overly protective."

He laughed. "And the club ended up hiring you. I love it." She chuckled. "Don't they need you on weekends?"

"They have a large security staff," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't care for your co-workers, Love?"

She scoffed. "They're kind of...muscle-headed, power hungry clods. Except for Dorothy. She's the only other woman in security. She's a total badass."

"No way is she badder than you, Swan."

She blushed. "I don't really like it, the club security biz, I mean. I had a close call a few months ago. Some joker got a lucky shot, hit me with a full bottle of booze. I woke up the next day in the hospital. That's when I decided I needed a change. Shortly after, Mary-Margaret got the great news about the baby and knew she'd need a replacement. I figured why not? The less time at the club, the better."

"I'm relieved your head is so hard." They traded smirks. "I promise not to break anything over your head, unless it's rigged to break away first."

She chuckled.. "Thanks. So...back to the booth?"

"Not yet," he said. "We're in the late afternoon lull. We got maybe another hour until the after work crowd pours in. Let's see who's here."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: In case you're wondering, the character appearing here as Charlie, is named after the actor who portrays BlackBeard in Once Upon a Time. 1561 words this chapter

Chapter Six

Emma let him guide her around the floor. Killian knew most of the vendors. They all seemed to like him.

He introduced her to Ashley, the bubbly head of a glass artisan shop. She was dressed in an elegant blue princess gown. Her husband Sean was dressed as a nobleman, complete with sash. He sat in a glass-enclosed area of the booth. He was demonstrating expertly how to form molten glass into shapes, this one a tiny, delicate shoe, Around the rest of the booth were all manner of creations: mice, birds, flowers, pumpkins, fairies, castles, even dragons.

The next booth was that of a lady simply called Granny. She wore a faded yellow peddler's dress with a full length crimson apron. She had an unusual business. She wrote fantasy cook books. She had samples on display, things like Peter Pumpkin Eater Pumpkin Spice Cookies, Thumbelina's Mini Jam Tarts and Seven Dwarves Seven Layer Dip.

Killian raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't think Leroy will approve of the last one."

Granny scoffed. "Please. He's grazed half my supply.."

"Grazed?"

Granny growled slightly as she answered Emma's question. "It's when the 'customer," she said, making air quotes, "parks himself in front of the samples and devours them all."

Killian and Emma laughed. "Shame on Leroy," said Killian.

"Who is he?"

Granny scoffed again. "He's three booths away. Don't give him my regards."

Killian nodded, grabbing a Thumbelina Mango-Pear tart. "Ooh, you've outdone yourself, Granny."

"Yes, I have, if I do say so myself. I think it's the best jam I've made in years."

Emma stopped mid-bite. "You make the jam?" she asked incredulously.

Granny beamed. "I make everything you see, from scratch."

Emma's mouth dropped open. "I, uh, will be back, when I'm not so full."

Killian laughed. "I swear seventy-five percent of this woman's sales are other vendors."

"No comment," Granny said with a smirk.

Killian and Emma moved on. They stopped in front of a large booth, built like a large wood hut. The booth was covered from floor to waist level with wooden panels. The space from waist to above the head was open but lined with long counters. The hut was covered in a wooden roof. A large sign on the top of the roof read "Seven Dwarves Fine Jewelers."

Behind each counter were men watching the merchandise carefully. Sparkling gems in all colors twinkled brilliantly. The silver and gold craftsmanship of the necklaces, bracelets, earrings, cufflinks, watches, and rings glowed in the hall's lights.

"Uh-oh," mumbled Emma. "I'm not that much of a jewelry girl but I think I'm in trouble."

Killian laughed. "Many women have fallen into their trap," he said.

She scoffed, eyeing him as he looked at a single earring with a black stone. "Just men?" He smirked at her.

"Don't block the merchandise!" barked a short, balding man. "Move along, Pirate!" He lowered his voice and said a little more politely, "Unless of course, you're buying something."

"Hello to you too, Leroy," said Killian, "or should I say Grumpy?" He winked at Emma.

Leroy rolled his eyes. "I told the others that the Seven Dwarves theme would get on my nerves. Would they listen? No!"

Emma looked around. She counted the men. Yep, there were seven. They wore generic miner shirts with goggles on their heads, over their eyes, or hanging off their necks. They did not wear color-coordinated hats.

Then she really paid attention to them. One yawned a lot. One sneezed. One was incredibly shy. One wore a smile all the time, though it was sometimes a little creepy. One wore a lab coat and another seemed a little dopey. "You guys sure keep to your characters."

Killian laughed. "What characters? They're like this off the convention floor too."

"That's funny."

"I'm not kidding, Love."

"So you're just naturally grumpy?" Emma asked the salesman.

The dwarf narrowed his eyes. "Are you buying something or not?"

"We're just browsing," answered Killian.

"Typical. Browse somewhere else!"

Killian laughed and gently tugged on Emma's arm. "We should move on anyway. It's not wise to linger. Trust me. You have to watch yourself, Love, or before you know it, you'll spend more money than you earn."

She nodded. "I guess so."

"Hey, there's Charlie!" Killian dragged her to a tall, handsome man. He was one of Killian's more normal looking friends. Besides costumed vendors she'd met several actors and cosplayers. She'd shaken hands with stormtroopers, a couple of slave girls, a Joan of Arc, lots of superheroes, and a few more pirates.

Charlie was dressed in khakis, a blue polo, and loafers. "You're an actor?" she asked. "I thought you were going to be another pirate."

Killian laughed. "She's right. That's not much of a costume, Mate."

Charlie smiled. "I'm playing Joe Schmo at the moment," he answered with a chuckle. "Don't worry. GrayBeard's not far away. The costume's a bit heavy, so I wait until it's show time."

"It's past show time, but that's ok, we're running late," Killian said. "We got a bit...enthusiastic with our acting. Allow me to introduce our new leading lady, Emma," he said, grinning at her. "She's something special." Emma blushed. "We've been dueling all morning!"

"You two?" Charlie asked. He glanced Emma over. "I'm impressed." Emma shrugged. "Dueling ladies though, that's different for Rumple. I haven't read his new book yet, or any of the past like...five. Or ten."

Killian laughed. "It's not in the book."

Emma grimaced. "I was just messing around. I got tired of sitting there, looking pretty."

"She hates being scenery, don't you, Emma?"

"I, um...yes, yes I do. Women can fight damn it. We can protect our loved ones too," she said. Then she faltered. "I mean um, our characters can." She turned red as Killian smirked at her.

"She's a real ball of sass, huh?"

"She is," Killian said proudly.

"I have to admit I'm not looking forward to the next scene," she said. "I really hate the idea of being fought over, cowering in the background, whining, 'Oh, Killian, be careful."

Killian blushed this time. "I think you mean...Frederick."

Emma turned dark red. "Yeah, of course. Frederick."

Charlie chuckled, looking from one to the other. "You guys are getting close, huh?"

They both stared quickly to the floor.

"Well, what can we do?" asked Charlie, "It's our lot to act out the author's scenes."

"We've been kind of...adlibbing," admitted Killian.

Charlie smiled widely. "Oh, that sounds like fun. Do tell."

The pirate elbowed him. "Emma is an experienced fencer."

"If lessons as a kid count."

"Of course they do! Don't listen to her," Killian insisted. "She's being humble."

Emma laughed. She looked at him with a big smirk. "I have beat you three times."

He tilted his head and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. "The last time was a draw," he said with a grin.

"Keep telling yourself that if it helps," she said with a smirk. She looked at Charlie. "You don't look so tough. I can beat you too, easily."

Charlie glanced at Killian then smiled. "I think this is going to be the most fun I've had in a long time."

Killian laughed. "Meet us in twenty minutes so we can go over the scene."

"Why not now?" asked Emma.

Killian scoffed. "One, we need to let the food settle or the booth is going to get gross. Two, I want you to meet a couple more people."

"That's good, I want to meet up with my Wizard pals."

"Wizard?" asked Emma.

"It's the makeup company and I was telling you about earlier," Killian said, smirking at Charlie.

"Oy! Don't insult the boys! I've told you before, Mate, it's not 'makeup," he said with disdain. "They are special effects specialists!"

"Right, sorry. See you soon," KIllian said, with a chuckle.

Emma looked at Charlie. "I hope you die well."

Charlie laughed. "I do indeed, and it will be my honor to die at your hands instead of this clod's for once." He walked off, laughing heartily.

Emm looked at Killian. "You're really alright with me winning, aren't you?"

He smiled and took her hand. "I like a strong woman." She blushed. "Speaking of which, I see The Costume Fairy booth. You've got to meet Tink."

"Tink, as in Tinkerbell?"

He chuckled as they walked. "No, she can't use that name unfortunately, just like the dwarves. They can call themselves the Seven Dwarves, but if they start using the names Dopey and Bashful...it's lawyer time."

"Are you still insisting their characteristics are really them?"

"Watch them over the weekend, Love. One guy can't stop sneezing, the other falls asleep in his taco salad, and you met Leroy. I tell you, it's a little unsettling."

She laughed. "So is this Tink like the Peter Pan character: jealous and vain but with a perfect hourglass figure?"

He looked at her. "Having fairy envy, Emma?"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"This Tink is great. You'll love her. She's funny and free spirited. I guess she's pretty," he said, making Emma laugh. "She uses a kind of knockoff costume, it's turquoise instead of green and her hair always has streaks of colors." He laughed. "She goes by the name Tinkerlee."

"And that works?"

He shrugged. "She hasn't been sued yet."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm way behind in posting, so I'm posting chapters 7-9 now.

995 words this chapter

Chapter Seven

They approached a large, colorful booth that looked like a giant tree trunk Gigantic butterflies perched in the branches. Outside the booth were several mannequins in all sort of costumes. There were knights, aliens, animals, witches, vampires, cartoon characters and more.

Inside the 'tree' were hundreds and hundreds of costumes. Several women skipped around inside and out, all dressed like fairies. In the center was a petite woman. She seemed to be the boss, shouting orders, talking to customers, and arranging costumes. She wore a bright, turquoise dress that's edges were disportionate and jagged. Her hair was rainbow colored, swept into a tight bun on top of her head. Large purple wings fluttered behind her.

She smiled when she saw Killian, running to him and jumping in his arms. "I was beginning to think you weren't here today."

"I've been busy," he said, smiling at Emma. He introduced them. "She's been smashing, Tink. You should come and see."

Tink turned up her nose. "No thank you." When she saw Emma's startled face, she laughed. "Sorry, it's nothing personal. I've seen too many of those silly scenes and awkward poses. Plus I hate seeing women turned basically into sexy props." She glanced at Killian, "What do they have you lying on this time, a bale of hay?"

"I think I like her," Emma said.

Killian chuckled. "Things are a little different this time. We've been sword fighting all morning."

Tink's mouth dropped open. "Sword fighting? Hey! People have been talking about a barmaid pummeling the heck out of a pirate." She glanced between them.

Killian scoffed loudly. "I wouldn't say she's pummeling me."

Emma chuckled.

Tink grinned broadly. "That's so awesome!"

Emma chuckled. "I.. um, just wanted to add a little...spice?"

"Well, it's working, girl!" Tink cried. "Let me shake your hand." Emma laughed as Tink nearly shook her arm off. "It's about time we got representation over there!"

Killian laughed. "Well, speaking of over there, we should get back, but I want to see if Belle's here first."

"Oh, she is! She's just two aisles away," she said, pointing.

"Thanks Tink. See you later."

Emma smiled. "NIce to meet you."

"You too, Bar Wench Warrior!"

Emma shook her head and chuckled as she followed Killian.

"Here we go," said KIllian as they neared a small booth. It was decorated like a country cottage, with lots of greenery and flowers. When they got closer, Emma could see a brunette sitting at a table.

There was a tea service in front of her and a small stack of books to the side. She was sipping out of a lovely blue and white cup that had a slight chip.

Killian knocked on the opened door. "Anyone home?"

She looked up and smiled. "Killian!"

He bowed as she stood up, revealing a lovely blue dress, in a simple country girl style. Her hair gathered into a braid that ran down the back.

"How's the best author in the circuit doing?"

She laughed. "Sales are slow. I don't have to ask how you're doing. I've seen so many copies of Rumple's new book. Everyone is talking about your cosplay too! I'm a little surprised actually. A sword wielding barmaid doesn't really sound like Rumple. I guess I was wrong."

Emma winced. "Um, that's not…"

Killian chuckled. "In the book," he finished. "We kind of adlibbed it."

"We won't get in trouble will we?" asked Emma.

Killian shook his head. "That old story spinner won't care as long as his books fly off the shelf. So, Belle, meet Emma. The sword fight was her idea."

"Not really, we were just goofing around."

"She's being humble."

Belle laughed. "Killian is good for goofing off." They traded smirks. "He's never adlibbed before," she said, smiling at Emma. "Good to see some new ideas. You're not an author are you? I don't need the competition."

Emma laughed. "No, I'm not even an actor. I'm just helping out while Mary-Margaret is on maternity leave."

"That's nice," said Belle.

Emma moved around the booth. She leafed through a few books.

"Now these are my kind of stories," she said, looking up at Belle. "They feature strong women, solving their own problems."

"That's what I write," Belle said proudly.

Emma got lost in a few pages. She looked up at Killian with a smirk. "And the men believe in these women and help them."

"Some women bring that out in us," he said, making her blush.

"We should be promoting you!" cried Emma.

Belle chuckled, giving Killian a slight elbow knock. "I've been telling him that for years."

"Hey, I'm all for it."

"So why don't you?" asked Emma. She suddenly frowned. "Oh, yeah, you've got contracts."

Killian nodded.

"Even if they didn't," said Belle, "It wouldn't be that easy," said Belle. "I don't have the experience or fan base that Rumplestiltskin has. I can't afford to hire a bunch of people." She smiled at Killian. "You guys are a group deal. You wouldn't leave Dave or vice versa."

Killian shrugged.

Emma smiled at Killian. "Is that a hint of humility I see?"

He looked at her with his usual teasing grin. "It could be. I do fancy myself an actor, Love."

Beele scoffed. "You aren't acting."

"Yeah, you're not that good," Emma teased back.

Killian stuck his tongue out. He turned to Belle. "Maybe some day. You get more fans every year."

Belle nodded. "Good luck, though. I'm so excited for you all. I hope you have a really good show."

Emma smiled. "You too." She set the book down. "I'll be back to buy a couple later."

"I'll give you the convention vendors' discount."

"Really? We have one of those?" Emma smiled, thinking of the tarts, the jewels, and the books.

"Let's get back to our booth before you spend all your money. Bye, Belle."

"Have a good after noon," she said.

They headed back to their booth.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1098 words this chapter

Chapter Eight

David watched the scene with amusement. He wore a huge grin as he imagined the book sales that would be pouring in.

A huge crowd was all around them, watching the fight.

Pretty Patience, the bar wench, jumped over the table and landed on Greybeard's chest, knocking him down. Frederick the Fierce raced to her aid, grabbing the pirate's leg. He pulled them both along the floor.

Pretty Patience whacked GrayBeard with her tray as she sat astride his chest until the pirate villain pushed her off. He grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled her into his arms. Frederick raised his sword to challenge the man who had his beloved, but the villain grabbed his own blade and held it to the lass' throat.

The crowd booed.

Patience smiled at Frederick and blew him a kiss, then she headbutted Graybeard

The crowed roared.

Patience jumped off as Graybeard staggered to his feet. Frederick tossed his lady a sword. Graybeard shook his head as his senses returned. He growled, looking at her with anger as well as lust. He held his sword high and charged.

Pretty Patience spun and hit Graybeard in the chest, spewing 'blood' in an arc over the crowd's head. Everyone screamed with delight.

"Yep, we're going to make even more money than this morning," said David, happily.

Mary-Margaret giggled. "You thought bringing her was a bad idea."

Dave snorted. "I did! I'm happy to admit I was wrong." He smiled as customers lined up in front of him and the books began to fly out the booth.

Charlie 'Graybeard' sat at the bench as Emma handed him a water bottle. "You definitely have fencing experience."

She laughed. "The blood was a nice touch."

"It's my special power," he said. "I'm a member of the Wizard Special Effects Force, after all."

"It was awesome," said Emma.

Charlie smiled smugly. "That it was."

Killian sat beside Emma, beaming brightly. "It was a fantastic show. You were especially brilliant."

"I concur," Charlie said.

She blushed but smiled.

The three sat, catching their breaths, as people took pictures and bought books.

A while later, David approached them. "Well, we're going to have to close early today."

"No! I just got here, mate!" cried Graybeard, pausing to make a muscle with his arm for a fan. "We got a whole other scenario planned."

"This time my leg's going to squirt the goo," Killian said proudly.

Emma laughed.

"I'm sorry," David said, "but we're out of books."

"Again?" asked Emma.

"Looks like it's back to the hotel for you Dave," Killian said. "Time for another book run."

"I can't."

Mary-Margaret jumped off her chair. "He means we are out-out. We sold everything we had for the entire weekend."

Emma's mouth dropped open. "Seriously? That's...three days worth!"

David eased into a big smile. "I know."

KIllian laughed, pounding rhythmically on the table. "Emma Swan, you are a miracle!"

Charlie applauded.

Mary Margaret ran over and hugged her. "You so are!"

Emma blushed. "I had help." Both her co-actors raised their water bottles in salute. "So, we're done? We can't do tomorrow or Sunday?" she asked.

David shook his head. "Rumplestiltskin is overnighting a new shipment. It will be here late tonight. That means you guys have the night off."

He started out the booth, then walked up to Emma, and hugged her. "You were great. If the doctors screwed up and we have a girl, I'm not opposed to her middle name being Emma." He then left.

Killian laughed loudly. Emma was stunned, she looked at Mary-Margaret who chuckled.

"Wow," said Emma.

Mary-Margaret ran her hand over her belly. "You did so good, Em! I'm so proud!" She hugged her again, then followed after hubby.

Killian sat there. "Well, I'm at a loss. I've never had a couple hours free."

Charlie grunted. "I can go hang with the special effects guys at Wizard Effects. You're awesome!" he cried to Emma. He nodded to Kilian and left.

Emma laughed and leaned back. "I'm...amazed. I was just goofing off."

Killian laughed. "Sometimes inspiration surprises us."

"So what are going to do now?"

He shrugged. "Go back to the hotel, I guess."

"I think I'll look around a bit. I'm going to go buy some books at Belle's and grab a few some more of those tarts, maybe get some pumpkin cookies. I think I'll take a closer look at some of the Dwarves' gems too."

"Just pace yourself so you don't spend all your money the first day," Killian warned. "I mean it, Emma. These things can be dangerous."

She stood up, her cleavage leaning forward unintentionally. "I'm a big girl," she said, as he licked his lips, "But I'll be careful, thanks."

She moved out of the booth, turning to take one last look at him. He was watching her.

"Hey," he called. "How about dinner?" She stared at him. He smiled shyly, which surprised her. "The hotel has a really nice restaurant."

She looked into those blue eyes. "I imagine Mary-Margaret will want us all to eat together."

He chuckled. "Yeah, of course she will." He smiled. "So I will see you at dinner then?"

She smiled. "You will."

As she expected, Mary-Margaret dropped by her room later, insisting she join them for dinner. Killian was coming too, she told her.

Emma tried not to sit next to him, but she swore Mary-Margaret pushed her beside him on purpose. She expected more flirty, teasing come-ons from Killian, but he was different. He was friendly, easy going, and ...sweet.

She had to remind herself of her history, that she tended to be attracted to jerks in nice guy clothing.

The restaurant filled with convention people.

"This is a coincidence," Emma said.

Killian laughed. "No, it's not. We vendors stay in the same hotel. There's a special rate for us given by the convention."

"Oh."

"It's kind of become a tradition that we all gather after the show," Mary-Margaret said. "We're like one happy family."

Emma watched Tink and her fairies fly in. Several girls flirted with Killian but he didn't bite. Charlie arrived with the Wizards Effects people, a few dressed like wizards. They were a fun bunch. One turned the drink bar into a smoking, glow-in-the dark spectacle. The Dwarf jewelers were loud and raucous, especially Leroy after a few drinks. Granny floated around the tables, tasting all the dishes and offering critiques.

Eventually Belle joined their table for dessert.

Emma looked at the large convention group. She had to admit that it was nice belonging to something.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1380 words this chapter

Chapter Nine

Charlie joined them for all of the next day. Blood and ooze ran and sprayed freely, to the delight of the huge crowds. Rumple had sent twice as many books and they sold them all.

"I don't care what you have to do to arrange it, "David told Emma, "but you are joining us from now on."

She chuckled at Killian's eager nod. "I suppose I can swing it," she said. "It's only three days a week."

"Sometimes it's four," Mary-Margaret said.

"Sh!" admonished her husband.

Emma laughed. "I do like this a little better than the club."

Mary-Margaret scoffed. "A little?"

Emma just smiled.

"So...you're with us?" asked Charlie.

Emma nodded.

David gave a loud, relieved sigh.

Killian rubbed his hands together, a dopey grin on his face. "I am relieved to hear that," he said, leaning across the 'bar' table toward her, "I was willing, however, to carry you off if necessary."

She flushed, but met him with a flirty smile. "You're crossing your character's personality with your own again."

He licked his lip. "Are you sure?"

She laughed and tossed her hair back. "Not really, no."

Behind them Mary-Margaret giggled. David frowned. "I wish they'd keep it professional."

"Hush, honey, I think they're sweet together."

David shook his head. "Are you serious? She's cold and he's in a permanent state of turned on."

"They compliment each other perfectly and I'm going to tell her you said that she's cold."

He flinched. "Don't you dare. She'd hurt me." Mary-Margaret nodded and laughed.

Over the next few weeks, Emma traveled with them to more conventions in several cities. Word had spread: the crowds grew larger and they often sold out of books.

Killian and Emma were having so much fun. He always let her take the lead in the action scenes. They met early in the morning to plan. During the after-convention dinners people would talk loudly or even dance if the venue was right. Emma and Killian, however, were removed from the festivities, hunkered together, talking intensely.

"They're um, planning the scenes, right?" asked David watching one intimate conversation from a nearby table.

Charlie laughed. "Sure, Dave, sure. Now come on. Taste this."

David wrinkled his nose. "No thank you, I don't eat green slime."

"It's completely safe and technically it's ooze. It tastes like Kiwi. Mary-Margaret?" he asked, offering her some.

She patted her belly. "Sorry. I know ooze isn't in the pre-natal diet."

"Fine. I'm leaving, maybe the fairies will be more reasonable."

"Try Leroy, he'll eat anything," called Granny, eavesdropping from the next restaurant booth.

Killian was writing. "Then you spin and grab the mug...maybe two mugs. Yeah, you can hit Charlie on both sides of his head! Ooh, maybe blood squirts from both sides!"

"Or blood from one and ooze from the other," suggested Emma.

He laughed, wagging his pen at her. "I do like how your brain works, Love."

She chuckled, looking up. "Oh, they're watching us again," she said with a moan.

"Who?"

"Dave, Mary-Margaret, the entire Dwarf and fairy tables," she answered with a sigh. "They need lives."

He laughed. "They have lives, Emma, but they happen to revolve around fantasy and stories. It appears they are interested in ours."

"Our story?" she asked. "What's there to know? We work together."

He looked at her.

She pretended not to notice how much more blue his eyes became when they were trained only on her. She tried to ignore the flutter in her heart when he smiled. She prayed he didn't reach out now and take her hand. She hated, ok, loved, the way her skin buzzed when he touched her.

"Just work mates, huh?" he asked.

She told herself to calm the heck down. She couldn't stop the blush and smile that spread though. "Yep, that's all."

"Right," he said, smiling widely. "I believe you." He shook his head 'no.'

She sighed with annoyance. "So...let's get back to the scene," she said, changing the subject. "I'm smacking Graybeard on both sides of his no good head, then...I think I should karate chop him in his gutless, uh, gut. Maybe then kick him a couple times?"

Killian chuckled. "I'm beginning to suspect that you have an underlying aggression toward males, Swan."

"No not all of them. There are a few I can tolerate."

He smiled again, with those damn twinkling eyes zeroing in on her. "That's welcome news, Love."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I didn't say present company included."

"You did not exclude me either."

"I haven't decided about you yet," she said. "In my experience, there are far fewer decent guys then there are guys who leave you without warning, take all your money, and leave you stranded…" She stopped suddenly, cursing herself for getting personal.

Killian dropped the pen. He looked genuinely concerned. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Any male who would treat a lady in such manner has no right to call himself a man."

She stared at their hands. "Um..I..uh, agree with you, completely," she said.

"I am deeply sorry that happened."

She shrugged. Their hands stayed together on the table. "I didn't mean to...unload. I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "I have fairly broad shoulders, Love, they are at your disposal to lean on."

She looked at him. Before she knew it, Emma opened up, telling him all about her past: the bad romantic relationships, the childhood foster homes, the crappy jobs, and the few friendships.

In return, he told her his parents died when he was young. He had been raised by an older brother who had himself died a few years ago.

Then he haltingly confided in her that he'd only been in love once. Not only had it not worked out but it had some 'surprising consequences.'

She gulped. "Pregnancy?" she whispered. It shook her how tight her stomach had become.

He laughed. "No, nothing like that." She sighed with relief. "I'm not ready," he said, becoming serious. "I intend to be a true father to any child I am blessed with."

She smiled shyly back. "That's good."

"Perhaps I may be of the decent variety after all?"

She chuckled. "It's a step in the right direction," she said. "I need more information before I decide."

His smirk came back. "Oh, I shall be delighted to give you all you require."

Long, private conversations like these fed the gossip. No one knew what they talked about but it didn't stop them from guessing or acting well, obvious.

Whenever they were together, Leroy made kissing noises. Tink kept insisting that she needed them to try on romantic couple costumes. Emma would just ignore her, but Killian glared, making Tink laugh and blow him a kiss.

Belle smiled at them, a lot. Mary-Margaret giggled, also a lot. David grimaced and watched them with his arms folded.

The success of their shows spread around. Charlie started his own line of makeup at the Wizard Effects booth. Tink added a warrior feel to her barmaid costumes. Granny added Blond Bar Wench Brownies to her samples and planned to add the recipe to her next book. The Dwarves had a new collection that mixed gold topaz with black onyx.

One day Emma walked into the Rumple booth holding a box of the Dwarves' new jewelry. "This is so awesome! I talked Dopey into giving me an "Inspiration" discount," she said with a wicked little laugh.

"You're a formidable opponent," said Killian, "I know that well."

"Opponent? Killian, that hurts," she said with an exaggerated hurt expression. "We're a team."

His cheeks broke into a bright smile. "We are indeed. In fact, I consider you a dear friend."

She blushed. "Good." She stepped away, then turned around. "Me too."

David oversaw everything from his book table. He sighed. "Everything is going fantastic. It makes me wonder if something bad is on the horizon."

Mary-Margaret punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Don't even think like that!"

Emma's brow furrowed into worry. "You know, this is the point where stuff usually goes wrong."

Killian punched her in the shoulder. "That was so Mary-Margaret didn't have to move."

"Thank you," Mary-Margaret said cheerfully.

Killian bowed.

David and Emma exchanged solemn looks.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Prepare yourself, because things go a little off course in this chapter.

1767 words this chapter

Chapter Ten

The next weekend Rumpelstiltskin himself paid them a visit.

"I'm so nervous," David said.

"He probably wants to give you a bonus," Mary-Margaret whispered.

Emma was a little surprised at his appearance. He wore a nice suit and long but well groomed hair. He walked with a cane topped by a glass ball holding a small spinning wheel inside.

He looked all business. He nodded to David and Mary-Margaret. He passed over Charlie. To Killian, however, he leveled a cold, even hateful glare.

Emma noticed it with concern and anger. Then he narrowed his eyes at her. "So this is the newcomer who's stirred the pot, eh?"

Emma heard Killian take in a deep breath. She noticed that he gripped his sword prop tightly.

"We've sold so many books thanks to her," said David proudly.

"Yes, we have," said Rumple. "I believe your reenactments are to blame."

"Blame?" asked Emma. "I thought selling books was good."

"As did I," he said ominously. "So, these little skits appear to be popular. I however will reserve my judgment until I've seen for myself."

There was silence in the booth.

"Um, sure," said Mary-Margaret. She nodded to the actors.

Emma and Charlie took their places, but KIllian stared for a moment at Rumplestilskin.

"KIllian," Emma whispered.

He slowly took his eyes from Rumple and joined Emma and Charlie. They acted out the attack on Graybeard, with Emma making the death blow.

A huge crowd had gathered as usual. Rumple didn't smile, just observed. He showed no emotion when they finished their scene.

He walked over to the book booth. When the first customer handed David the book to buy, Rumple did something alarming. He stopped the transaction by knocking the book out David's hands with the cane.

The boisterous crowd fell dead silent.

Rumplestilskin cleared his throat. "Hello. I'd like to introduce myself. I am the author of this work."

Applause exploded. He nodded graciously. "Thank you. I was wondering, how many people expect that scene to be in this book?"

Everyone cheered.

"Uh-oh," muttered Charlie.

Emma saw the color drain from David's face. Killian glared steadily at Rumple.

"I see. I'm sorry to inform you, that this little...play acting...is not a realistic representation of my novel."

The crowd murmured in disappointment.

"I do apologize. I encourage you to try my book. You will enjoy it far more," he said, glancing at the actors, "then this amateurish theater."

Killian muttered, "Amateurish. That guy wouldn't know quality if it slapped him in the face."

Emma grabbed his arm. He looked at her, then unclenched his fist and slipped his hand into hers.

Rumple worked the crowd. They sold a lot of books, but it wasn't the same huge sellout as before.

After the last customer left, he turned on them. "What the devil were you thinking? You are to enact scenes directly out of the book!"

"I'm sorry," said David. "We didn't mean any harm."

"You didn't, eh? Well, there's been a considerable amount of harm!" he cried, flailing about with the cane. He took several papers from his suit pocket.

"These are just a few of the many complaints I've received! There's been a flood of claims of misrepresentation! They expect your stupid actions to be mirrored by my book! I've had to refund money!"

He moved on Killian. "You did this," he snarled. "You're out to ruin me."

Killian scoffed. "You're paranoid."

"Am I? Who do you think you are?" Rumple sneered. "Allow me to enlighten you. You may fancy yourself an actor but you're nothing but a pretty face and biceps. Did you hear me? You're nothing."

"He is not nothing!" yelled Emma, her blood boiling.

Rumple laughed rudely. "And you. How dare you use my novel to make a name for yourself. I suggest you keep to the charms of your long limbs and ample bosom, you hussy."

Killian lunged at him, grabbing his throat. "Do not call her that or speak to her in that fashion! Ever!"

Emma pulled on his arm while Charlie dragged him back.

Rumple laughed, brushing off his coat.

Emma tried to control her rage, but it was useless. "If you had to refund money," she snarled, "maybe it's because you're a crappy writer!" He glared at her. "Of course you see me as a hussy," she cried, ruffling the short skirt. "That's what you wrote!"

Rumple took several steps back, chuckling. "You're fired," he told Emma. She scoffed. He looked to Killian, Charlie, David and Mary Margaret. "You're all fired."

"No!" cried Emma. "It was me! They had nothing to do with it."

"She's right that David, Mary-Margaret, and Charlie are all innocent. As for Emma, she's new. She didn't understand how things work. I'm to blame." He chuckled. "It's me you're after. So go ahead and fire me, but let the others keep their jobs."

Rumple sneered in his face. "How noble. Unfortunately that isn't good enough." He looked at Emma. "She was rude and insulting to me." Killian and Emma scoffed in unison. "As for David, he hired her." Rumple glanced at him. "True?"

David nodded.

"Then you are to blame. Your employment is hereby terminated. I'm cleaning house of the lot of you. You're all finished." He looked at Killian and rubbed his neck. "You're fortunate that I'm too busy fixing this mess to press charges against you."

Emma growled. "You're lucky that I don't charge you with sexual harassment, buddy!"

Rumple just laughed. He motioned to some security. "See they leave and do not reenter my booth."

Rumple took the seat behind the books. As they were marched out, a handsome but scrawny man in Killian's outfit and a busty blond wearing Emma's walked in. They looked sympathetically at them all.

Emma sighed as they gathered against the wall across from the booth. "I am so, so sorry."

"Don't," said David harshly.

"Honey, it isn't her fault."

"Yes it is," said Emma softly. She stared at Mary-Margaret's belly and felt tears well. "I should have kept quiet, from day one. You told me what to do and I was too stubborn and pig headed."

She stared at Rumplestilskin. "I can get your jobs back. I'll just apologize..." She took a step forward.

KIllian stopped her. "Don't you dare. I won't see you lower yourself to that..thing. He's bloody awful. You are so much better than him."

"So are you," she said softly.

David sighed. He looked at Mary-Margaret and hugged her. "I want to get out of here."

"David…"

He put his hand up and Emma shushed. She watched him leave, Mary-Margaret looking sadly over her shoulder at her.

"Well, that was...a drag," said Charlie.

"I am so sorry."

Charlie shook his head. "Emma, it's OK. I'm in a better place than the others. I have my new line at Wizard Effects plus other gigs. Unlike my mate, Killy, here, I wasn't exclusive to Rumple. Hey," he said, grabbing Killian's shoulder, "I can help you! Yeah, I'll spread the word to my contacts that you're a free man." He laughed. "You won't be for long. I can find David something too."

"You think so?" asked Emma hopefully.

"Sure! Don't you worry," he said, slapping KIllian's back.

"I've got contacts too," said Killian, "but the more people looking the better. Thanks, mate."

"Not a problem. It won't be hard to find other work. Every vendor in the circuit likes you guys and knows how hard you all work," Charlie said. He looked at Emma. "Don't you take that jerk's words to heart. He was way out of line. You are far from that vile word he called you. You made all those sales, with a much better character than that hack can write."

They swapped smiles and he left.

Killian turned to her. "He's right. I'd read a thousand books about Emma Swan."

She chuckled weakly. "I was trying to help and I got you all fired."

"No you didn't. Rumple is a creep. Besides, we wanted to get out of our contracts."

"Not like this," she said.

He chuckled. "OK, maybe not. Don't feel bad though, it's good that we're free."

She sighed. "It um, kind of seemed personal with you and him." He nodded. "You don't have tell me if you don't want to."

"Remember my first love?" he asked as she nodded. "The complication was Rumple." He took in a long sigh. "I dated his wife, before they married. Actually it was her and me first, then she met him. It kind of became a love triangle. Rumple hated me because I was younger…"

"And hotter," she added.

He laughed. "I guess I loved her more than she did me. She chose him."

Emma scoffed. "Why?"

He laughed. "Some people are attracted to different things. He had money, fame, I guess a certain charm. Anyway, he made a big show to her that we were ok, me and him. She was worried that he would fire me. He didn't. Instead…"

"He forced you to sign those contracts."

He sighed. "He said that he'd put the word out that I was impossible to work with. I'd never have another acting job. At the time he had the clout to do it. So I caved and signed. I warned Dve though. I told him to cut and run, but he's my mate. He signed too, with Mary-Margaret's blessing." He turned to her. "So you see, we all make mistakes."

"You were innocent! I'm not."

He scoffed. "What big bad crime did you commit? You jazzed up a tired, lackluster novel. So what? Rumple is a spiteful, entitled idiot! Finally I'm free of him."

"But like this?" She shook her head. "No, Killian. This is my fault. I made a bad situation for you so much worse."

"Emma…"

She fought back tears. "I'm so sorry it happened this way, and...I really liked working with you."

He stroked her cheek. "It doesn't have to end."

She shivered at his touch. Then she pulled away. "It has ended, Killian."

"Only with Rumple. We'll find other work."

"Of course you will. You're brilliant. David's a hard worker and dedicated. I just don't want to get in the way again."

"You won't. Emma, stop blaming yourself."

"No, it's better if the new job doesn't involve me."

"It isn't. Emma you brought us... magic."

She scoffed sadly. "The only magic I bring is bad. I'm...I'm a curse. I ruin everything I touch."

She walked away.

"Emma!" He took a few steps but decided to let her go.

End of Chapter Ten

Author's additional note: Rumple and 'his wife' are not meant to be taken as direct representations of Rumple and Milah from the show. Their depictions here could definitely be interpreted as anti, and I honestly mean know offense to their fans.


	11. Chapter 11

1121 words this chapter

Chapter Eleven

A few days later, Emma met Mary-Margaret at an outside pub. "I hope that's not champagne."

The mother-to-be chuckled. "Apple juice." She put the glass down and took Emma's hands. "You've been avoiding me."

Emma sighed. "I just feel so bad."

"Don't. We all wanted out of our contracts."

"Before lining up other work?" she asked. Mary-Margaret scowled. "Exactly," said Emma. "I don't suppose he's found a job yet?"

Mary-Margaret smirked. "David? Or Killian?"

Emma frowned. "David."

"He's looking. Several people want to help but aren't in a position yet. We've got a lot of possibilities, but, well, we have to wait."

Emma shook her head. "You can't wait. You have a baby on the way."

"We'll be fine, Em," Mary-Margaret said.

Emma watched her friend drink. "So...um, have you seen Killian?"

"Every day." Mary-Margaret smiled teasingly at her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "So tell me, is he ok?"

Her friend laughed. "He's fine. He's found some temporary work as a model at some of Tink's shows."

"That's good."

"He's so sweet," Mary-Margaret said, swishing her juice. "Do you know what he did? Of course, you don't, cause you're avoiding all of us." Emma chuckled and shook her head. "That man gave us his wages."

Emma chuckled. "Of course he did." She pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "Great minds think alike." She gave it to Mary-Margaret.

"What's this?" she asked, opening it. "No. Emma!" she cried as she saw the small wad of cash.

"It's the least I can do. I still have my job at the club and this was all my fault."

"Stop!" Mary-Margaret commanded, pushing the money back toward Emma. They pushed it between them for a while.

Emma won by saying, "It's for my godson."

Mary-Margaret chuckled, shaking her head. "Fine, just this once." She put the money in her bag. "What is it with people shoving money at us?"

Emma chuckled weakly. "Killian was sweet to do that. He had no reason, other than being a good guy." She sighed. "He should be the godfather. He sure beats the godmother. You should change. Make Ruby the god…"

"Stop. We love you."

She wiped a tear. "I don't know why. I'm glad Killian is helping. I think the best I can do is just stay away." She got up.

"Emma, don't."

"I'm serious, Mary Margaret. I'm a curse. I hurt everything I touch. Give the honor to Ruby." She walked a few steps. "I love you, too," she muttered, then she ran off.

A week of avoiding calls from David, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and KIllian were taking their toll.

When the doorbell rang on Friday, she jumped. "Who is it?" she snapped.

"Pizza."

"What? I didn't order any."

"I've got a pizza for this address, so open up."

"Wait, are you...Irish?" she asked, opening the door.

Blue, twinkling eyes met her. "I am indeed, " he said with a smirk.

She chuckled and leaned against the door. "Killian."

"Well, Love, you won't answer my calls. I had to get creative."

"You stole some poor delivery guy's pizza?"

"I did not! I ordered this! It's ham and mushroom," he said with a cocky grin, "just like you love."

"How did you know?" she asked, then closed her eyes with a chuckle. "Mary-Margaret," she said as he laughed with a nod. "She talks too much."

He pushed past her, into the apartment. "She's worried. We all are."

Emma shut the door. "I really messed up."

"Yes, you did. Shutting out your friends like that was really uncalled for." He set the pizza on the coffee table and plopped down on her couch.

She sat beside him. "That's not what I meant. I got you all fired."

"You're being way to hard on yourself," he said. "How many times do all of us have to tell you we wanted out?"

"You're just saying that."

He handed her a slice. "I am not."

She sighed and they ate quietly for a bit. "I...um, heard you have a few gigs with Tink?"

"I did, but she's fully staffed for the next few months."

"Darn it."

He smiled widely. "It's just as well," he said. "We just lined up something that hopefully will turn permanent."

"That's wonderful!"

He leaned in. "It gets better."

She chuckled. "So tell me."

"I would have told you days ago when it was in the works, but you weren't returning my calls or texts."

"Okay, I'm sorry, now tell me."

He smiled. "This job, if it works out involves us all: you, me, David, even Charlie. It could even last years Emma. Years."

She burst out giggling. She dropped her pizza in the box and collapsed backward into the couch.

"Happy about the news?"

She laughed. "I am so relieved! But..uh, if it works out?"

"Hmm, there's this writer, she's very good, but she has a pretty small readership. She mostly self-publishes. The last few years she got a contract with a smaller publishing house. They have a lot of faith in her, just not a lot of cash or advertising staff."

"She's wanted to hire her own promotion staff for a while but it's a big investment. If she puts the money into advertising, she can't invest in inventory."

"This author, she's a friend. She trusts us, so we've decided to pull our resources and attack the situation together, but slowly. We're going to concentrate on a limited amount of one novel. If sales take off, the publisher will start investing more money. Plus, she'll be able to invest the sale profits. If it works, she'll add more and we'll have a permanent gig!"

"All of us?"

He nodded. "You, me, and Charlie will be in promotion, David and Mary Margaret in sales. At first though we'll be working on a volunteer or low pay basis."

Emma nodded. "It sounds risky."

"It is but I have faith in the author."

"What does she write?"

He grinned. "Oh, a lot of nonsense about strong women in all kinds of adventures, with men who value and support their fire and intellect." He winked at her. "Stuff you'll hate."

She giggled. "She sounds familiar," she said, picking up one of Belle's books from the table. She showed it to him with a raise of her eyebrow.

Killian laughed. "You're quite perceptive."

"So it is Belle?"

"Indeed," he said.

She smiled and picked her pizza up. "In that case it could be with the risk."

"It is worth it. I have a good feeling." He winked at her. "To magic," he said, "and hopefully, a new start." He knocked his pizza against hers.

She laughed. "To hope and magic, I guess."

"Oh, you'll believe soon enough."

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

1789 words this chapter

Chapter Twelve

They met in Belle's tiny book store a few days later. It was crammed with books, mostly other writers. They were in her 'office,' the back corner of the shop.

David was jammed between a shelf of Sci-Fi books and Belle's small desk. Killian and Emma were pushed together between the historical fiction and romance novels. The cheeky Irishman kept nodding to the romances and smirking. Emma just chuckled and looked away. She didn't seem to mind however that she was shoved into his side.

"I'm sorry it's so cramped," Belle said, seated at the desk. "It might be the size of a large jail cell but the rent is cheap."

"Ooh, do not apologize on our account," said Killian, grinning at Emma. "It's cozy."

Emma blushed but laughed. "We're...fine, Belle," she said, getting an eyebrow raise from Killian.

"Only fine, Emma?" he asked with a smirk. She smiled slightly but didn't answer.

Belle sighed. "OK, these four," she said, pointing to books spread across her desk. "It's short notice, but my publisher can send a small order in time for next week's convention."

"How small?" asked David.

She winced. "200."

He sighed.

"I know it's not a lot, but if we do manage to sell them, the publication house will be more willing to risk a larger order next time, and if we sell those..."

"The orders will keep growing," said Emma.

Belle nodded. "Plus we'll add the receipts of the sales to the amount we can purchase. If we sell enough, that is."

"Sell enough, Love?" asked Killian with a cocky grin. He looked down at Emma. "We'll sell them all."

She smiled. "Yeah, all of them."

"I like your confidence," Belle said with a grin.

David sighed. "It's a good plan, it's just...I'm used to a bigger inventory."

"We have to start somewhere, Mate."

Belle nodded.

Dave looked at her. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Belle. I don't mean to be a downer. I am grateful for the chance."

She smiled. "Hopefully, within a month's time we'll have a big enough clientele that I can take you on full time, at full salary. I so wish you didn't have to start as volunteers. I can probably scrape a little together…"

"No, Belle. You're buying the books. Mary-Margaret and I have enough savings to get through. It's just…"

"It's a gamble," said Killian.

Emma sighed. She felt so guilty. "This is my fault…"

"Ah-ah!" cried Kilian shaking his finger at her. "You promised, none of that talk!"

She laughed. "Sorry. What about costumes?"

"Tink can get us anything we need," said Killian.

"She's so sweet," said Belle. "As long as we promote her shop and don't get them too scuffed, she'll loan them to us."

"That's great."

"It's breaking Charlie's heart," said Killian. "We can't use any goo for the time being."

Emma laughed. "That's too bad."

"Maybe by next month," said Belle. She looked at the four titles. "Emma, which is your favorite?"

"Why ask me?"

Killian scoffed. "Because you are a guardian angel, Love."

"Hopefully she'll be more than that, she'll be our savior," said David with a wink.

"But no pressure," joked KIllian.

Emma shook her head. "Why aren't you guys mad at me? And why are you looking to me for advice?" she asked Belle.

"You have impeccable taste," she replied.

"I second that," said Killian.

Emma looked at their trusting, serious faces. "OK," she said, "But I think you're all crazy." She pushed away from Killian causing him to groan. She looked the books over. "They're all really good, but if I have to choose, then...this one, she said.

Belle smiled at the cover depicting a lighthouse and an old-fashioned steamer ship. "Beacon." She turned towards Killian. "Looks like you're still a sailor," she said.

"Now you're respectable though," added Emma. "You're a naval lieutenant."

He smirked. "I look outstanding in uniform."

She shook her head. "Of course you do," 'she said with a roll of her eyes.

"What's your character, Love?"

"A princess."

"Isn't that a little sexist?" asked David.

"No!" cried Belle. "She isn't the damsel in distress type or the token beauty on some idiot's arm!"

"Sorry," mumbled Dave.

Belle blushed. "No, I'm sorry. I, uh, get a little defensive. My characters are like...family."

"Don't apologize, Belle," answered David. "I guess I was thinking of the kind of stereotypes that you just mentioned."

Belle nodded and they both smiled apologetically at each other.

"This princess is a ruler in exile," explained Emma. "She disguises herself as a cabin boy. The lieutenant discovers her identity and hides her from the crew. He doesn't trust the captain. He's an opportunist, only caring for his own welfare."

Belle took over the synopsis. "When the corrupt captain finds out about her, he brutally punishes the lieutenant by flogging."

"Flogging?" asked Killian. "Charlie's going to go insane at not being able to coat my back with blood."

Emma chuckled. "You're right."

"He'll just have to manage," said Belle. "Anyway, as the princess cares for the lieutenant's injuries, the captain realizes that they've fallen in love. Afraid that it could jeopardize his plans to turn her over to her enemies for profit, he sets the lieutenant adrift."

"Really?" asked David.

Emma nodded. "The princess is so furious that she defeats the captain and takes over the ship." She grinned. "I love that part. Then she searches for her love but doesn't know if he's alive. Eventually they find each other, their love guiding them like a beacon."

"Hence the title," said Killian. "I like it. It sounds action packed but heart breaking."

David nodded then smiled. "Yeah, perfect for a convention crowd."

"I hope so," said Belle. "I've never staged enacted scenes though."

"Don't worry, Love, you're in good hands," Killian said, staring at Emma. "Although describing one pair as simply 'good' is downright shameful."

Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"Wait, were you describing yours or hers?" asked David.

"Who knows?" asked Emma as Killian smirked.

The next weekend Emma sat in their new booth. It was twice as long as Belle's usual cottage set-up. To save on expenses, she basically tore up her usual decor, spreading it around the much larger space.

She still sat as if in a tea room, with the chipped cup and some books. The flowered paneling and doors were gone. It was a much more open space. Mary-Margaret also sat at the 'tea party,' in a comfortable chair. David was stationed by the cash register and a larger pile of books.

Emma sat at the other end of the booth on one of several stools. It was kind of sparse in decoration. They had found a cheap green carpet and used some of the flowers from Belle's cottage to give it an outdoorsy feel.

"Doesn't really say cliffside, does it?" asked Belle.

"You did remarkably well with the short time you had," said Emma.

"I wish we had something that tied into the lighthouse setting," said the author. "A ship would be nice too."

"Once Emma and KIllian start flirting with each other," said Mary Margaret with a smirk, "the crowd will get in to their shenanigans and won't notice the blank space."

"We don't flirt," said Emma. "Unless it calls for it."

Belle smiled. "It calls for it, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to the new costume. She liked it much better. It covered her legs for one thing. She still wore a tight bodice, but it wasn't as low cut. It was a little more yellow and poofy than she liked, but she didn't feel like a hussy in it.

"Where's my man, um, I mean, the man?" she asked, her face bright red and eyes wide. She tried to ignore the teasing grins and chuckles from her co-workers.

"Relax your highness," came that brogue. "I am right here." KIllian strode in with a huge grin. "However, today I am no mere man. I am in the royal navy."

She ran her eyes over him. Damn, he was right. He looked awesome in uniform. He wore a crisp white and blue coat and tight blue pants with a white stripe on each leg's side. His hair was much longer, tied back in a ponytail.

He stared at her, smirking widely. "I do look dashing, don't I?"

She chuckled. "I guess, you'll do." She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

He smirked and gave her a salute. "May I say, you cut quite the figure in that gown, Lass."

She blushed, then matched his bravado. "I do."

He looked a bit startled at her sass, but then laughed, she joined him. Unconsciously she'd moved closer and had started playing with the lapels of his coat. He tossed the rings in her hair gently.

They didn't seem to notice the laughs and stares of the others. That is until Dave cleared his throat. "You guys do know we're here on business, right?"

Emma looked up, suddenly realizing just how close she was to the Lieutenant. She backed away quickly but smiled at him.

"Of course we do, Mate," he said, smiling back at Emma. "We were just practicing."

"RIght, a dress rehearsal," she agreed.

Dave shook his head. "Sure."

Killian glared at him. He swung a large bag over his shoulder and dumped it in front of David. "My mind is always on business. Help me with this."

"What is it?" asked Mary-Margaret.

"I brought something to help create the atmosphere of the book." He turned to Belle. "It's a smashing read, by the way."

David looked astonished. "You actually read it?"

"The whole thing?" asked Mary-Margaret.

Emma laughed loudly.

"I can read, you know," Killian said with offense. "I simply was out of practice during my servitude to Rumple." He looked at Emma. "May I borrow your chair for a moment, Love?"

After she nodded, he jumped on top. "Whoa, be careful!" she yelled.

Everyone watched as he unfurled a large backdrop. It was a beautiful scenic picture of a green, flowery cliff, adorned with a sliver and red lighthouse. Pearly white foam drifted on top of sapphire blue waves. In the distance was a magnificent sailing vessel.

"Killian!" exclaimed Belle, jumping up. "How did you get this?"

"Can we afford it?" asked David.

Killian jumped off the stool after attaching the backdrop. "It's on loan. I know a guy, he owed me a favor."

Belle hugged him, chuckling. "It's perfect!"

Emma nodded. "It is."

He smiled. "Well, I cannot frolic with my heroine just anywhere, can I?"

She chuckled. "No."

"He's been doing a pretty good job of it up til now," muttered David as Mary-Margaret giggled.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

1449 words this chapter

 **Chapter Thirteen**

An hour later, Emma lunged at Charlie, foam practically coming out of her mouth in her fury. "I should give _you_ a taste of this whip!" she cried.

The crowd cheered her on.

"Get him!"

"Take him out, Girl!"

"Tan his hide!" cried an Irish brogue.

Charlie glared at him. Killian lay crumpled on the floor, laughing and not looking at all like he had just suffered a flogging.

"How dare you hurt him!" Emma thundered.

Charlie backed away, real fear on his face as she shook the whip wildly at him. "Easy, Em," he whispered, "That thing is fake but it can still put my eye out."

Emma looked startled. She blushed, chuckled uneasily and whispered back, "Sorry, I got carried away." She took a few steps back and shook the whip with less frenzy.

"Nah, Love, don't let your guard down!" Killian yelled, smirking.

Charlie smirked back then turned to Emma. He ran at her, grabbing the whip. A tug of war ensued.

"Ay! He's not playing fair!" cried the Lieutenant.

"Don't let him get it!" cried a rather old Teenage Mutant Turtle.

"You got this, Princess!" cheered a sexy red witch.

Emma pulled but Charlie hung on, his face mixed with glee and mock wrath. Finally she won by giving him a firm, but careful kick.

Everyone cheered.

Belle was laughing. "Oh, they're so good!" she cried. "My whipping scene isn't quite as humorous though, and there is no tug of war, but I like it."

David scoffed. "Knowing their flair for going off script, I added that little nugget to the banner." He nodded to the top of the booth. Under the booth number, Belle's name and contact information, was a handwritten note.

It read, ""Not all scenes performed by the actors are literal representations of the events of the novel. The general themes, tone and characterizations, however, remain true."

Belle laughed and nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

David guffawed. "You bet it is."

The second scene followed immediately after the first.

Killian crawled across the floor, grabbing the 'Captain's' leg and tripping him. Emma advanced, stabbing Charlie in the arm. She moved in for the kill but Charlie rolled.

He leaped up and grabbed a hold of Killian. He then pushed the lieutenant 'overboard'.. Killian dropped to the floor and rolled across the booth ending up under the book table.

"Hey, watch it! Stay on the acting side!" yelled David. Mary-Margaret and Belle giggled.

Emma ran to the edge of the green carpet and yelled, "No! My love, no!"

The crowd booed.

She then flung around, pushing her sword into the Captain's neck. "I'll kill you for this," she snarled.

Charlie laughed rudely and sneered, "Go ahead, but your boyfriend is already fish food."

"No," Emma said defiantly. "I will find him."

The captain laughed cruelly and they ended the scene to wild applause.

David was swarmed, as people ran to buy the book, frantic to see what happened to the handsome lieutenant.

One customer asked, "Now, this isn't like that Rumpelstiltskin book a few moths ago, is it? If I buy this book, I expect a flogging and the cute guy to go over board."

Killian looked up at the booksellers and smirked, mouthing "cute." David gave him a soft kick.

"I promise, there is a flogging," answered Belle. "The lieutenant does lose the fight with the captain, but I'm afraid he lands in the sea, not under a table."

The customer laughed and bought the book.

"See, this is going to be fine," said Belle happily.

David looked a little wary but nodded.

KIllian crawled out from under the table and joined his co-actors.

"That was fun," said Charlie, through pants. He paused to smile toothily at a fan who snapped his pic. "Though, did we have to do a book with a flogging scene while we're on costume restrictions?" he asked with a whine. "I could have rigged Killy's back to bleed. It would have been phenomenal!"

"I told you he'd be upset," said Killian, chuckling.

"I'm sorry," Belle said from the other side of the booth, "but Tink was very specific about the condition in which we return the costumes."

Charlie sagged his shoulders. "Next time, I'm going to see to it that we're all covered in blood to make up for this weekend."

Belle laughed as she thanked a customer for his purchase. "You guys keep selling books and you just might get your wish."

Later, Emma and Killian were posing for pictures. Suddenly Killian leaned in and put his arms around her. She didn't pull away.

Gobs of camera flashes went off.

Killian moved her into a dancing pose and to his surprise Emma played along. They began to actually dance.

More flashes.

They danced circles around the booth, both smiling. She giggled when he twirled her. At the end of the dance he dipped her low.

The crowd oohed.

"I thought you didn't like the intimate scenes," he said, a little breathless.

She panted slightly. "I'm warming up to them a little, especially if I don't feel obligated."

"You never have to feel obligated with me, Emma." They smiled gently at each other.

"Kiss her!" screamed a fan, dressed as a princess too.

Emma turned pink.

"Yeah, kiss!"

Killian smiled reassuringly at her. "No worries, Love," he said gently. "No one's going to make us do anything we don't want to do."

She bit her lip. "Right," she said, with a coy smile. She chuckled and leaned in slightly.

His eyebrow jumped way up, making her chuckle more.

"Yes, Do it!"

They were inches from each other's lips. She heard more cries to kiss, but they were drowned out by her heartbeat.

She saw his gentle smile just before she closed her eyes. Then she felt the light, soft touch of his lips. She sensed the glow of many cameras flashing.

They stayed attached for several seconds, then gently let each other go. She blushed but smiled and he warmly returned it. His arm stayed around her waist and she didn't seem to mind.

"Over here!" cried the crowd.

They looked over as more pictures were taken.

Slowly they moved apart, posing separately for the crowd, but shooting glances to each other.

There was another surge of book purchases.

"Now, I have to caution everyone, that there is no actual dancing scene," said David loudly.

"But there is lots of romance and kissing," Belle reassured the crowd.

No one left the line. As he sold many books, David said, "I'm...a little surprised so many people are buying."

"Maybe if you warn them than they don't feel like they were cheated," said Mary Margaret. "Plus we did tell them before posing began that we weren't acting out any scenes."

David nodded. "So...maybe we're ok."

Belle laughed. "Stop worrying," she said, taking another purchase. "Besides, I'm not Rumple."

Mary Margaret let out a loud guffaw. " And we are so very happy about that!" Her husband nodded enthusiastically.

The author laughed.

Charlie watched the purchasing continue. When Emma and Killian finished posing they joined him on their stools. He whistled. "Way to spruce up the posing, guys," he said with a chuckle.

His acting pals both blushed but kept giving soft smiles to each other.

A short while later Belle exclaimed, "Wow! That's all our inventory! In one day!" She laughed. "I had to apologize for running out!"

Everyone but Killian and Emma hollered with joy. They just smiled at each other.

David looked cautiously at the pair. "You guys ok?"

Emma smoothed down her skirt. "Fine."

"Uh, that was quite a performance," he said. He looked at Killian. "First time I've seen you kiss anyone, during one of our shows I mean."

Killian said nothing, just smiled at Emma.

"I need to get more books!" cried Belle. "Keep this up and soon we can buy as many as Rumple!" She giggled, running out of the booth.

Mary-Margaret moved toward Emma. Killian wandered slightly away, but kept watching her. "So, um, was that planned?" Mary-Margaret asked Emma.

Emma chuckled, a little flustered. "No."

"But you wanted too, right? I know Killian would never force you, it's just...seems a little unlike you."

Emma sat on her stool, trying to calm her beating heart. "It seemed...to go with the scene."

Mary-Margaret chuckled. "Yeah, it did. We've never even talked about doing a kiss though."

"I'm ok with it."

"Just ok?" she asked with a grin.

Emma eyed her. "Yes."

Mary-Margaret chuckled. ""I don't know, it seemed a little more than a stage kiss to me."

"Just...leave it be, Mary-Margaret. It was just a kiss."

"Sure, Emma sure."

 **End of Thirteen**


	14. Chapter 14

1201 words this chapter

Chapter Fourteen

They performed the princess and the naval officer for three more weekends. Sales were so good that Belle was able to expand the amount of books for sale. With the success, they decided to promote more of Belle's novels. The next month they moved on to a different book.

Killian strolled into Tink's costume shop one evening. He recognized several of the fairy clad sales ladies but he didn't see the fairy he had come for.

"Tink?" he called. He walked over to the sales counter that looked more like a moss-covered log. "Tink!"

"Keep your pants on! I'm coming!"

She blew in more like a giant than a fairy. "I've got three lost shipments, two no-show models, and now you! What do you want?"

He chuckled. "You called me, Love."

"Oh, right." She sighed. "Belle picked out the costumes for the new show. You need to try yours on." She rummaged around behind the moss counter and came up with a package.

Killian looked at it. "Vampires? Really?" Tink shrugged. "Huh, I didn't know Belle ventured into 'Twilight' territory. Will Emma go for this?"

The petite blond with rainbow hair shrugged, her wings fluttering to the movement. "Ask her yourself."

"She's here?" he asked looking around for her. " I didn't know she was even aware you owned an actual, physical establishment," he said.

Tink's store was decorated like a mystical, mysterious country meadow. Racks of costumes sat on lush green hilltops, wooden bridges and big fluffy white cloud carpets. Killian grinned, "Though it's certainly not your typical boring shop."

Tink smiled. "Thank you. Emma didn't know about my little magical land until I told her." She heard movement behind them. She gazed over by the dressing area-changing booths camouflaged like tall trees and chairs that looked like giant toadstools..

She smiled and smirked at Killian.

He followed her gaze and saw a sleek black vision sauntering toward him. The beautiful woman wore a tight black bustier, decorated with blood red jewels. Her legs were hugged by midnight leggings and thigh-high, spiked boots. A long black cape swayed behind her.

Emma's blond hair was replaced by a long, glistening black wig. She was nearly unrecognizable, but Killian, he'd find those green eyes anywhere.

She walked slowly, her steps firm and regal. Her blood red lips turned very slightly up. The violet hue around her eyes drew him in further. She kept her expression slightly stoic.

Killian's expression was anything but. He stared speechless at her. His heart raced and he licked his lips at every movement she made.

Tink laughed. "I think it's a hit, Em."

Emma pursed her lips into a slight smile and moved effortlessly into his space. "Hmm, what do you think?"

Killian opened his mouth but no words came out.

Tink laughed loudly.

Emma ran her finger along his chin. "Personally, I think I make quite a nice vampiress. Don't you agree?"

Finally he came out the trance. He smirked. "Without question. I'd gladly be undead with you, Love."

She smiled, rubbing her black polished fingers up his cheek. "You wish to join my legions, do you?"

"Where do I sign up?"

Tink rolled her eyes. "OK, save it for the show. Shocked Killian was fun, but I've seen Smooth, Suave Boy too many times." Killian scoffed. "I've got work to do and you guys drooling over each other is annoying. Killian, try on your costume."

He stayed fixated on Emma's lips. She stroked his cheek with one hand and his chest with the other. They didn't even acknowledge Tink's presence.

"Killian!" called the owner.

He finally looked up with annoyance. "You bellowed?"

She sighed, her hands on her hips, her wings twitching with equal annoyance. "Try...on...your costume," she commanded.

He sighed. "I'd have to extricate myself from this delightful position and I am loathe to do so."

Emma broke character and laughed, throwing her head back. "Here, let me help." She stepped away.

He whined. Tink grabbed his costume, ran around the counter, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the booths.

"Don't you dare change!" he cried to Emma. "I want to make sure we match."

"Of course you match!" yelled Tink. "It's my job to see that you do."

"I am just trying to be thorough."

She scoffed. "Yeah, I know what you're trying to do."

Emma laughed, looking at herself in a full length mirror. She glanced the way of the booths and licked her lips. She waited, ignoring Tink's amused grins but didn't change.

Not long after, Killian reappeared. He wore a long black gothic coat, tight black pants, and a blood red vest of velvet.

Emma took a deep breath.. "You...uh, do undead good."

He cockily strode to her. "I know." She laughed and allowed him to pull her close. He toyed with a couple of the red stones on her bustier. "I do believe this is my favorite outfit," he whispered.

"Even over the bar wench?"

He nodded. "This one oozes power and sophistication. It's also a bit creepy."

She played with the strands of hair at his neck. "You forgot sexy."

"I did not, I assure you."

He held her close to his chest. She instinctively ran her fingers over the soft velvet. "Nice."

"The vest is quite alluring too."

She laughed. "Killian," she said with a chuckle.

"It seems to me that we've spent a lot of time together, but we're never truly alone."

She nodded. "I'm regretting that," she said her eyelashes unconsciously batting at him.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" he asked in husky whisper.

She paused. For a moment she panicked, but then she smiled. "I do have to eat and I don't have plans."

"Not even with Mary-Margaret and David?"

She grinned. "They're at baby class tonight."

"Then...is that a yes?"

She chuckled, staring into those damn, intoxicating eyes. "Yes."

They moved their heads closer and kissed, slowly at first, then more passionately.

"Hey, none of that in my store!"

Killian pulled back with a chuckle.

"And get out of those costumes! They're still on loan and I don't want them torn or...stained."

"Oh my God," whined Emma, her head going into her hands.

Killian glared at Tink. "Fine, we shall remove ourselves first, from your garments, then from your establishment!"

"Thank you!"

Emma chuckled, but shared a grin with Tink. She followed Killian back to the booths, retreating to hers to change. She pulled off the wig, rubbed off the lip and eye makeup, and returned to Emma. She slipped into a turtleneck and faded jeans.

She tried to ignore the butterflies, took a deep breath, and went out to meet Killian.

He was leaning against the counter. In jeans and an ordinary t-shirt he still managed to look hot as hell. "Ready? Or did the proprietor of this shop discourage you?"

Tink glared at him from beneath a large rainbow wall hanging.

Emma laughed. "No. I'm up for dinner."

"Excellent!" He rubbed his hands together and took her hand.

"Bye, Tink," called Emma as they strolled out.

"Be careful with that one," the fairy called, making Killian stick his tongue out at her.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

This is a short one, so I'm posting the next chapter now too.

743 words this chapter.

Chapter Fifteen

The next evening Emma sat in Mary-Margaret's living room, packing books for the weekend.

"I hope you weren't too bored last night," Mary Margaret said.

Emma blushed. "Nope, not bored."

"You ate a TV dinner in front of some stupid reality show, didn't you?"

Emma smirked slightly but said nothing.

"I at least hope your 'companion' was cute."

"Um, you could say that," she answered, starting to chuckle.

"Cute or hot?" Mary-Margaret asked.

Emma felt her cheeks flush. Her chuckles turned into deep giggles.

Her friend looked at her but Emma turned away.

"What are you keeping from me?"

Emma shook her head.

"You were at home last night?"

Emma sat still.

"You were alone, right?"

Emma began to shake with laughter.

Mary Margaret dropped the book she held. "What? What happened? What did you do?"

"It's none of your business!" Emma cried through happy giggles.

"Tell me! Where were you? Who were you with?"

David walked in, cell phone in hand. "Ugh. I still can't get Killian. The car won't pack itself, you know. He's deliberately ignoring me. Probably had a hot date last night."

Emma suddenly became very still and her eyes got very big.

That was all Mary-Margaret needed. "Oh my God! You and Killian!"

"Wait...What?" asked David.

Emma returned to giggling.

"You did! You went out with Killian last night!" Mary Margaret threw her arms around her friend. "That's great!"

"It's terrible!" cried David. "You know his track record! You know hers! We had a good thing going and you two had to go and have a one-night stand!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cried Emma, suddenly composed. "First off, no, we didn't."

"You didn't?" asked David.

She shook her head.

"Aw," said Mary Margaret with disappointment.

"Secondly, if we did, and again, we did not, it would have nothing to do with our business."

He scoffed. "That's debatable, but if it didn't happen, then it doesn't matter." He looked at Emma. "It...didn't happen?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "Good, that's a relief."

"No it isn't," pouted Mary Margaret. "They'd be so great together. Wait, now I'm confused. Where were you last night?"

Emma grinned. 'With Killian."

"No! You just said…"

"We had dinner, Dave. then we saw a movie. That's it. It was harmless."

He didn't look convinced. "Keep it that way." He stormed off, calling Killian again.

"That's all there was to it?" asked Mary Margaret.

Emma said nothing.

"No, there's more!" her friend cried happily.

Emma sighed. "It was nice. Actually I had a really great time. I don't know what exactly it means. I...I like him."

"Yay!"

Emma took a deep breath. Her mood had calmed considerably.

"Emma...yay! We're happy." Emma just sat still. Mary Margaret sighed. "What's going on in that head?"

"Nothing, it's just…"

"No, none of this 'just' business. You were happy. You are happy. Do not talk yourself out of that!"

"Dave has a point."

"No, he does not. I love my husband, but he can be an idiot."

"No, he's not," Emma said. She stood up and paced. "He's right! This could mess up everything! I did that already. I can't ruin anything else."

"Emma stop."

"No, no, I need to think this through."

Mary-Margaret scoffed. "You don't think these things through. You feel them."

Emma shook her head. "No. There is too much at risk for us, Killian included. He had his heart broken once. I can't do it to him again."

"You won't."

"He could break mine."

"He won't."

"Maybe he and I should slow down."

"No, not when you just revved up!"

Emma sat back down. "No, Mary-Margaret. I have to be careful. You know my history with men."

"Killian isn't like the others. He won't leave you or betray you."

"I don't...know that," she said, feeling her stomach twist. "Besides, I've made more than my share of mistakes. I don't want to lose him, as a friend I mean."

"You won't."

Emma took a deep breath. "I think maybe...we should cool it," she said, her voice cracking briefly, "and just remain friends."

"Because professional relationships and romance just don't work," Mary Margaret said sarcastically, rubbing her tummy.

"You and Dave are different. You make it work."

"You guys could too."

"I don't know."

"Don't dismiss it so soon, Emma. There is something there and I think it could be really special."

Emma sighed. She didn't say what she was thinking, 'me too.'

End of Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

It's another bumpy patch, but please hang in with me, it will be worth it!

1632 words this chapter

Chapter Sixteen

Emma sat listening to Charlie say his lines.

"I'm going to run this stake through what passes as your heart," he threatened. "Then I'll crush your empire to dust and erase all trace of your so-called existence."

Emma heard, "Blah, blah, blah."

She saw Killian stare at her. It was distracting. She tried to ignore the concern on his face, the way his eyes tried to worm into her soul.

"Psst, Emma, your line," whispered Charlie.

She snapped awake. "Um… No, you won't," she said flatly.

Killian raised an eyebrow.

Emma noticed the customers looking at her. "I...am the Mistress of the...Undying Night," she said with little emotion. "You are but to me a...bug."

"Mosquito," Charlie corrected.

"I mean mosquito. You're a mosquito." Emma saw some people yawn. A couple walked away.

"My love," said Killian, rushing in to stand beside her. "Let me take down this cowardly cur."

She didn't look at him, just stared at the floor. "No."

Killian and Charlie looked at each other.

Over at the book table, David groaned. "She's flubbing her lines, badly."

Mary Margaret nodded, looking at Emma with concern.

The Mistress of the Night backed up. She turned around, like she didn't know where to go or what to do. "Uh, I...got this," she said. "He's...just a bug...mosquito."

Killian wore a deep wrinkle on his brow. He moved to her. "Then let us squash him together."

She shook her head and pulled away.

More customers left. David groaned even louder.

Emma finally just pushed Charlie down. He played along, but looked really confused, and the scene ended because Emma left the acting area to sit on her stool.

After the few customers who had remained left, David came over to where Charlie and Killian were trying to talk to Emma. "Well that could have been better," Dave said.

"Easy, Mate," said Killian. "Give her a break."

"No," said Emma, "He's right. I sucked."

Charlie shrugged. "Everyone's allowed an off day."

"Indeed. Are you alright, Love?" Killian asked, his arm laying gently on her back.

She frowned at the touch, not because she didn't like it, but because she did. "I'm fine, just, um...got a lot on my mind."

Killian smiled reassuringly. "What do you say we grab some lunch and talk?"

Emma felt confused as panic began to settle in. "Not today," she said, rougher than she meant.

Killian looked concerned. "Emma, have I done something?"

She saw Mary Margaret frown at her. "I just...I need some alone time," she said. She then walked quickly out of the booth.

She found a quiet hidden bench behind an enchanted carriage display. She picked at her lunch. Her stomach was in knots. She wasn't looking forward to the next scene.

She walked back, trying to ignore everyone.

"Hey, Love, feeling better?" Killian asked. She nodded, but the look on her face betrayed her. "Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

She wanted to cry. It would be so much easier if he was a jerk. Maybe she was afraid for no reason. He was different, maybe it could work.

"No...thank you," she said managing a strained, weak smile.

The next scene was the pivotal moment of the book. Her character was faced with an awful choice: let go of the man she'd fallen in love with or let him give up his life and become undead.

As she said the scripted words, reminding him of all he'd be giving up to be with her, it reminded Emma of what they could lose if they pursued a romance.

When the Mistress of The NIght made her decision, it hit Emma in the gut. Now she was convinced that she knew what she had to do. It would hurt him though, as badly as his character.

She avoided him all through posing. When he took her in his arms for the intimate pictures, she bristled at his touch. The hurt look he gave her broke her heart.

"Emma…"

"Not now, Killian," she said rudely. "I just… need to get home."

"We'll take you," Mary-Margaret said. "We can have a chat."

Emma glared at her. "No, thanks. I'll find my own way home. I'm...fine, everyone. Really."

She fled as quickly as she could, trying to delay the inevitable. She was just about to hail a taxi, when someone firmly grabbed her arm.

"What's going on Emma?"

Damn, she was too slow. "Nothing, Killian."

"Nothing?" he asked. "Then why have you pulled away from me all day?"

She shook her head. "I'm just tired."

He pulled her around to face him. "I'm quite perceptive. You're avoiding me. What is it? What did I do wrong?"

"I, uh, just need some space, " she said, frantically waving for the cab. She pulled away and got inside.

KIllian stood, watching her drive off. "She didn't deny that it's me," he whispered.

The next day Emma sat on a tall, ornate chair. Killian knelt in front of her. It was the big, pivotal scene again.

"You ask too much," she said, staring at the large ruby ring on her finger. "Do not wish to join me in darkness."

Cameras flashed as Killian looked up. "I love you, Mistress of the NIght. I ask only to be by your side for all eternity."

Emma looked longingly into his eyes. "I...I can't," she said. "I cannot condemn you to this existence."

"It is what I wish."

David grinned as he looked over the increasingly large crowd that gathered. "She's back," he whispered.

Mary Margaret frowned. "I don't know, she seems upset or something."

The scene continued, with Emma remembering her lines and performing the actions.

She nudged Killian backwards with her heel. More cameras flashed as she left the throne and took a few steps toward the dark mansion backdrop. "Dearest, you will regret your choice. You will never see the sun again, never feel joy or love…"

"I will feel that, my beloved, I assure you."

She shook her head. "It will turn foul. You will rue your decision," she said. Suddenly Mary-Margaret's eye caught hers. "We all will."

Killian's brow furrowed. That was off script.

Emma shook off his confused look. "No, we...we must end this."

Killian ran to her, taking her in his arms as several women oohed and awed. He stroked her long, black wig. "Do not condemn me to a loveless life."

She pushed back. "You will find another."

"Not like you," he said, lunging forward and kissing her.

There was a flurry of flashes.

Emma pulled away, startling Killian. He could see she looked troubled and knew at once that it wasn't the scene.

The Mistress of the Night pushed him away. "I've made up my mind, I can't see you any more, Killian."

He winced.

Someone in the crowd whispered, "I thought his name was Walsh?"

Emma turned red and stared at Killian. He looked wrecked. This was not how she meant to do it, not here in front of everyone, not using someone else's words.

There was a pause and everyone stared. Emma was frozen. She knew the next lines but was too upset to say them.

Killian stared at her. Finally he said, "As you wish," and walked solemnly away.

Emma trembled, fighting tears as she stood still.

Belle strolled in quickly, holding a copy of Mistress of the Unending NIght. "See what happens," she said. "We have copies for sale now."

Emma rushed out into the little alley behind the booths where the vendors could move without being hampered by crowds.

She heard, "Emma wait," then felt his hand pull her to a stop. "Talk to me."

"I um…"

"Emma, what's going on?"

"I just...I think we need to make some changes," she said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Why? Things were going so well."

"That's just the way it seemed," she lied. He looked hurt. "Look, Killian I want to be friends. Can't we just stay friends?"

He laughed snidely. "I thought you were above the 'friends' kiss off."

"No, it's not like that."

He glared at her. "Isn't it?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then maybe you should stop doing it."

It was her turn to wince. "Let's just go back to how we were, ok?"

He took a step closer to her, his eyes looking deeply into hers. "Why? What's happened? Emma, why are you doing this?"

She looked to the ceiling. She could tell him the truth, that she was scared but she knew he'd only talk her out of it and they'd ruin another business for David and Mary Margaret, not to mention Belle.

She took a deep breath, steadied her jaw and channeled as much coldness as she could. "It's just not working romantically, for me, I mean."

He scoffed. "That's not the impression I got from our date."

"It wasn't a date." He winced again. She frowned for a second, then found her resolve. "I'm sorry if you misinterpreted it…"

"I did not," he hissed, getting in her face. "Emma, I feel something when we're together, when we kiss. So do you, I know it."

"You're mistaken."

"Emma..."

"Please, Killian," she said, trying hard not to melt under his intense stare. "I…like you. I do. I just...we have to be friends, professionals."

He cocked his head. His eyes grew dark. "Friends or professionals?"

"Can't we be be both?"

"But nothing else?"

She simply looked down.

He sighed then took a step closer. "Don't do this."

"Let's just work together, OK?"

He touched her face, but she took a step back. He sighed.

"As you wish," he said with a bow. He then walked away, not looking back.

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

2132 words this chapter

Chapter Seventeen

The next day, Emma tried to be friendly. She smiled warmly at him as she sat beside him on their stools. "I brought you a coffee," she said.

He looked at her. His eyes were tired and dim. "Thanks," he said. "I um...can we talk about yesterday?"

She took in a deep breath and nodded. "I think we should. You haven't done anything...it's just... I think we should rethink things."

He hung his head and sighed deeply. "I was hoping you had something different to say."

"Killian, this is for the best."

He scoffed. "Really?"

She nodded.

His eyes lingered on her for a moment, then he got up and walked over by Charlie. He threw the coffee in the trash.

The first scene was the confrontation with the vampire killer. It was an action packed scene, filled with words of anger, rage, and fury. Although their lines were directed at Charlie, they mirrored the things Emma and Killian were both feeling.

After, Charlie massaged his neck. "You were a little over eager with that staff, Killy."

Killian eyed Emma. "Yeah, I guess I got...emotional," he said as she looked away. He then turned to Charlie. "Sorry, Mate. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah, I'm fine, just maybe be more careful?"

"Sure, _I_ don't like hurting others," he said with a sneer to Emma.

She grimaced and glared at him, but said nothing. They sat in strained silence until the next scene: the break up.

As she said the first line, she felt the emotions flooding her, so she forced herself not to be cool, which resulted in her saying the words harshly.

"Do not wish this, dearest," she snarled. "Do not ask to join me in this existence."

Killian glared at her. "It's my life," he hissed.

Charlie looked at them with shock and confusion from his stool.

"You won't see the sun again, or feel joy or love…"

"Yeah, just like you," he spat.

She stared at him. "I am trying to protect you!" she yelled.

"Don't do me in bloody favors!" he screamed back.

A couple outside the booth looked at each other, grimaced, and walked away, shaking their heads. David scowled.

"I love you," Killian said flatly, with no emotion, as he looked at the floor.

Emma crossed her arms. "You'll find someone else," she said rudely.

He turned away, staring at the wall. "I don't...want someone else," he said as coldly as he could, so he wasn't overrun with grief. They were supposed to kiss passionately but instead neither moved. They just stood, not looking at each other.

Killian then begged her to make him undead, but it was less like begging and more like, "eh, if you want."

A young woman who had the novel in her hands whispered to her friend, "I thought this was supposed to be a love story, not a reality show." They laughed and she put the book down. They left without buying.

That was enough for David. He stood up and announced. "I'm sorry, we're going to have to take a short break." He grabbed Emma and Killian and pulled them behind the booth. "What the heck are you guys doing?"

Neither said anything.

"You're supposed to be in love," he reminded them.

Killian scoffed loudly. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were referring to the characters weren't you?" he sneered, glaring at Emma. Then he walked away.

David turned on her. "What the hell? What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing," Emma said, her eyes burning with the tears she held in. "We're fine."

It was David's turn to scoff. "You are not fine. Did you have a fight?"

She shrugged.

David cursed. "This is why I didn't want you two to get involved!"

Anger surged through her. "We aren't involved! I made sure of that!" she cried bitterly, them stormed off.

That night, Emma lay in bed, worrying she'd messed things up by trying _not_ to mess things up. She thought about calling Killian, but decided against. It. They just needed to get through this weird time and they'd be fine.

Plus tomorrow was Monday and they wouldn't be working together for four days. Maybe the time off would make things better.

The week passed so slowly for both of them. Killian called Mary Margaret three times to check on Emma. Emma called Charlie and then Tink to check on him. Stubbornly though, neither one contacted the other directly.

Friday morning, Emma caved and called him from the club. She was slightly relieved she got his voicemail.

"Hey, I, um just wanted to say...hi," she said awkwardly. "I hope you're well, and uh, I'm looking forward to working with you tonight. So, yeah, I'll see you later."

He didn't reply.

That evening, she greeted him with a smile. "Hey."

He looked at her, his eyes slowly taking in every inch, like he hadn't seen her for months, not days. "I got your message."

Her eyes lingered on him too. "Good."

He sighed. "Emma, has anything changed, I mean, with you and me?"

She smiled weakly. "No. We're still friends." She managed to turn her smile cheery.

He scoffed. "Friends."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Emma, if I believed you. If I didn't know you were calling people to check up on me."

Emma eyed Charlie who looked away.

"You checked up on me too," she said, shrugging. "That's what friends do."

"Come off it, Emma!" he cried. "I don't check up on Charlie or Dave! You never call Ruby or your other co-workers during the weekends!"

She sat still, having been totally busted.

He took a deep breath. "We're different," he said, "and you know it."

She swallowed hard. "I told you. I do care for you, just...not that way. I mean, it's not...working," she said, not looking him in the eyes.

He kept a steady, hard gaze on her. "So you don't want me?" he asked.

She caught herself before she whimpered. "Can't we just...work and be friendly?"

He sighed, shaking his head as he walked away.

Emma's heart felt as if it were splintered into pieces.

The rest of the day, he said very little to her, only in the scenes or on a 'yes, no' basis.

Emma sat alone at lunch, but reluctantly she allowed Belle to join her. She was forcing herself to eat when she saw something that made her lose her appetite. Killian was led to a table by several of Tink's girls, all of them giggling and pawing at him.

"I can't believe he's sitting with those fairies," she said.

"Why? They're just friends."

"Oh, he'll be friends with _them_ ," Emma said angrily, stabbing a piece of lettuce. "Please, he's so transparent. He's obviously trying to make me jealous."

Belle sighed. "I don't think so. Look, he's barely interacting with them. I think you're already jealous and you're reading it wrong. "

Emma glared at her, then back at them. Belle was right, Killian just sat there. He actually looked unhappy.

Suddenly he looked up. They both froze, their eyes hooked on each other. He gave Belle a soft but sad smile then turned away.

"See? He's trying to make me mad."

Then he turned back around and stared at Emma. Finally he gave her a genuine, if sad smile too.

Emma was overcome with that simple, but caring motion. She dropped her fork. "You're right. It's me."

Belle took her hand. "Emma, honey, what are doing? It's clear you care for him."

Emma nodded as a tear fell down. "I do. It's just...a relationship would ruin everything we have."

"Look at you, look at him. You're ruining it now."

"I know," she answered as tears fell down in streams. "I have to do it."

"Why?"

Emma wiped the tears. "For all of us. I can't ruin another opportunity. David and Mary-Margaret will have a son soon. You have so much invested..."

"Emma, don't ruin something as wonderful as love for our sakes."

"It's not, it's not love,"' she said, her voice quivering. She caught Killian's concerned eye again. He stood up and moved toward her.

Emma panicked. She jumped up so quickly that her chair tumbled over and she ran from the food court.

Belle watched helplessly as Killian looked like he'd been stabbed in his heart.

Some time later Killian walked back into the booth. He looked around and frowned. "Where's Emma?"

Mary-Margaret traded awkward looks with Belle. "She's...not feeling well. She's gone back to the hotel for the rest of the day."

Killian sighed. "Why is she doing this?"

Mary Margaret took his hand. "She just needs time. She's confused."

"About me."

Mary Margaret didn't answer. She just gave him a sad smile.

"What a mess," Killian muttered.

The rest of the day was the slowest they had since...ever. Mary Margaret filled in for Emma but she wasn't as rehearsed and she couldn't do the strenuous actions. Plus, there wasn't the same chemistry between her and Killian that Emma had with him.

"I hope she comes back tomorrow," David said. "She's the heart of this thing."

"He's right, we can't do this without Emma," said Killian.

"She'll be back," said Mary Margaret.

KIllian sighed. "If she's not?"

David angrily tossed a book around. "Why the hell couldn't you stay away from each other?"

"David!" cried Mary Margaret.

"We've got so much riding on this and you two selfishly put yourselves above the rest of us! It's your fault!"

"David, shut up!" cried Mary Margaret.

"No, he's right," Killian said. "Emma's not going to budge." His voice cracked. "I should just accept her wishes." He quickly left the booth.

"Killian, no!" Mary Margaret turned angrily to her husband. "David, sit down so I can tell you just how wrong you are."

Emma felt awful bailing on them. She couldn't help it. After her meltdown though, she came to realize that this wasn't working. Despite trying to avoid a mess, she was causing one. She had to fix it now.

She needed to speak to Killian and try to fix things, but she had no idea what to say. He wasn't answering her calls or texts. Mary Margaret and David were calling and texting her, but she didn't want to speak to anyone but Killian so she didn't answer them.

Sunday morning as she got ready, she was so nervous. She just...missed him. She walked into the booth with hoped that everything would be ok.

She heard a cough and saw a streak of black out of the corner of her eye. "Killian…" She stopped. The man standing in front of her, in Killian's black costume was not him. "Charlie?"

He smiled. "Sorry, Em. I'm afraid you'll have to make do with me."

She just stared. "It's just for today, right?"

David sighed. "I don't know."

"If this is because of my behavior, I know I was wrong," Emma said. "I'm sorry. I just need to tell him."

Mary Margaret looked like she was going to cry.

"What?" asked Emma in alarm.

David took a deep breath. "I messed up, badly. I blamed Killian for you leaving, for everything."

"It's not him, it's me."

David shook his head. "Emma, your life is more than this show. I treated you like...well, like I had a say in it." he said, looking at his wife. "I put doubt in your head."

"No, it's me. I panicked. I lied to him and myself. I...really care for him. It might be...love."

Mary Margaret brushed away a tear.

Emma smiled. "But I've come to my senses. I can talk to Killian and we'll be fine."

David shook his head sadly. "It might be too late. He said you were more important to us than he was."

"Is he nuts?" Emma asked. "We're a team!" She looked at their faces. "Wait. Why are you guys so sad? What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "Killy's been lining up some of his buddy actors, um...to join us for the rest of the season," he looked away awkwardly, "as his replacement."

"No," she whispered. She shook her head wildly, knots forming in her stomach. "No!" She stormed off the floor.

David fell into his chair. He looked at his wife. "Why didn't you point out my stupidity earlier?"

Charlie scoffed. "There was more than just yours going around."

"He's right, honey, it wasn't all you," Mary Margaret said. "They're both hurt and scared."

David sighed deeply.

"But…" she said, "they're also stubborn and have good hearts so they could work it all out."

David raised an eyebrow. "You really think there's hope?"

His wife smiled. "There is alway hope, honey."

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

1495 words this chapter

Chapter Eighteen

Emma ran the two blocks to their hotel. She raced down the hall to his room. "He better be here," she mumbled. She pounded on the door until he opened up.

He was in red pajama bottoms with no shirt. His hair was mussed and his eyes red. "What do you want?"

"You have to come back."

"It's better this way, Emma. The spark is gone. One of us has to go, it should be me."

"Killian, listen…"

"I can't do it. I can't work with you and not…" He sighed. "If you need a co-worker or a friend, then you're going to have to find someone else."

He began to shut the door, but she caught it.

Emma stood still a few seconds then lunged at him, kissing him as hard as she could. She pushed him onto his bed and lay on top as they kissed and fondled.

"I don't want you as a co-worker," she mumbled.

"What do you want?" he asked through kisses. He pushed her off slightly and looked at her. "What do you want, Emma?"

She wiped a tear. "I want you. I'm so scared though. I mess everything up, but I can't...lose you."

He chuckled. "Emma, I'm thinking of quitting and moving away so I never have to torture myself by looking at you again. I think you're losing me now."

She chuckled sadly. "Yeah, I figured that out."

"So what do we do?"

She slowly smiled, but tears leaked out. "We stay together, you and me and we figure out how to make it work."

He broke into a wide grin and pulled her back down to him, kissing her passionately. They lay in a tangled heap, kissing and caressing.

"Don't leave, " she said. "Promise to stay with us, with me."

His teasing grin was back. "As what, friends?"

She giggled. "Definitely not. I'm serious about wanting to make a go, you and me."

He smiled and kissed her. "I want that too, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure, I'm terrified, but well," she smirked, "I have this stubborn streak too."

He laughed. "You don't say."

She chuckled. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll make it up to you."

His eyebrow went up. "What do you have in mind, Swan?"

She giggled then answered by kissing him fiercely. Her hands ran all over his naked chest. His hands massaged her back.

Finally and with great strain, she pulled away. "I'll show you more later, I promise," she said, panting. He moaned. "We really should get back. We left them hanging."

He leaned up and nibbled on her neck. She gasped with pleasure at the touch. "You leave me hanging all the damn time," he mumbled.

She shuddered as his lips moved down to the top her chest. "On the other hand, they're smart," she said, her heart and pulse racing. "I'm sure they can manage for a while."

"That's what I was thinking."

She felt his hands at her bustier. "Wait. Tink has very specific demands for the return of this outfit."

"Emma, please," he groaned with a moan.

She sat up but smiled. She watched his lips quiver as she slowly began to unlace it. "She wants it unstained, remember?"

He nodded, desire in his eyes. He gently pulled, helping her get it completely off.

Soon red pajama bottoms lay discarded on the floor next to a vampish black bustier, pants, boots, and cape.

A while later, they walked into the booth, hand in hand. Emma was back in her Mistress of the NIght costume and Killian wore his Gothic coat, pants, and red vest.

"You're back!" cried David.

Belle jumped happily. "You're together!"

Emma looked up at Killian and smiled. "We are and we're here to do our jobs," said Emma. She looked around. The booth had no customers, no crowds. "That is, if we still have them."

"Kind of slow, huh?" asked KIllian.

"I'm no actor," Belle explained. She was sitting on a stool next to Charlie, both had books in their hands. "We've just been reading passages."

"Kind of lame," said Charlie. "No offense," he said quickly to Belle

She laughed. 'None taken." She walked to Emma. "I gladly give you back your role."

"Thank you."

Charlie nodded. "I'll just change into my vampire killer outfit. I brought it along just in case," he said with a wink.

"You guys are...ok?" asked Mary-Margaret

Emma blushed and Killian smirked. "We're quite well," he said, grinning. "Quite..satisfied."

Emma couldn't help the huge grin or the red streak that spread across her face. "Yeah."

David grumbled softly.

"You should all know that Killian and I…" she stopped and looked at him. He nodded. "We um, we have...a thing."

He nodded with a big grin. "Yes, a thing."

Emma chuckled. "We'll try to keep it out of our professional relationship but we hope," and she looked at Mary Margaret with a smile, "we can make both work."

Belle cheered.

David stood up. "And if I don't like it?"

Killian scoffed. "Tough luck, Mate."

They glared at each other, than David dropped the act and laughed. "What you guys do is none of my business."

"Nope," said Killian, grinning.

David walked over and kissed Emma on the cheek then punched Killian in the shoulder. "Just so we're clear, hurt her and I'll kill you."

"I'd expect nothing less," he said.

Mary Margaret and Belle hugged them both. "I'm so happy for you guys!" cried Mary Margaret. "And it will work."

"It will," agreed Belle.

Emma nodded with a smile.

Killian offered her his arm. "Shall we, Mistress of the Night?"

She giggled. "Yes," and she let him lead her to the throne.

They replayed the break-up scene, but Killian improvised by running back to her and flinging her around with a passionate kiss.

The audience cheered wildly. Emma and Killian's joking, laughing manner and the way they blushed made it clear that personal life was mingling with art.

Customers didn't seem to mind as they flooded the book table with purchases. They nodded, some with a laugh as Dave kept stating that the scene may be slightly different in the book. Belle giggled.

They replayed the confrontation scene with Charlie. It drew even more crowds, as Emma stabbed the vampire killer as he sat cheekily on her throne, his feet using a still Killian as a footrest.

Then they went off script as Emma cuddled Killian, kissing his forehead and cheeks.

"What are they doing?" asked David.

Belle laughed. "I dunno, but I want to see."

"Please, MIstress, I promised I would not leave you," Killian said, acting as if he was using his last breath. "Do not leave me in the cold, cruel arms of death."

"Dang! I wish I'd wrote that," said Belle. David rolled his eyes.

"I cannot lose you, my beloved," Emma said, real tears forming. "I am sorry. I am weak. I should not commit your soul to the dark, but...I love you."

"I love you, Emma," he said.

"Aw…" cried Belle, Mary Margaret and a bunch of women in the audience.

Emma gave way to her emotions and let the tears fall as she smiled then smothered his lips with hers.

"I thought her name was Mistress?" asked a young man dressed as a Star Wars rebel.

It was a long, loving kiss. Then she looked up, brandished her teeth and fake fangs, and bit his neck as tons of flashes lit up the booth.

After the scene was ended Killian teased, "You left me with quite a token, Love," rubbing a red mark.

She blushed and giggled. "A vampire hickey, cool."

"Maybe I'll return the favor tonight," he whispered.

She nodded and kissed him. "I love you, Killian," she whispered. He smiled.

Charlie was watching the two and chuckling. He walked over to the book table. "Should we be worried? I mean, with this improvisation, we kind of gave away the ending."

"Yeah, and I'm a little upset about that," said David, glaring at Killian and Emma whose cuddling and making out was being captured by camera phones for posterity. "We really need to tell them what they can't do."

Charlie scoffed. "That's not going to work." He laughed as David chuckled and shook his head.

Belle laughed. "It's OK. I liked their version. It's really not that dissimilar from mine, and there's a lot more stuff in my novel. Besides, judging from the sales, no one seems discouraged from buying it."

"I just hope they aren't disappointed," said David.

Belle put her hands to her hips. "With my writing, they won't be!"

Everyone laughed, including the customers still in line. Everyone that is, except a certain frisky couple who suddenly disappeared.

"Now where did they go?" asked a frustrated David.

"I bet they're looking for a supply closet," said Mary-Margaret with a laugh.

"Don't," said David. "I don't want the image in my head."

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19

1114 words this chapter

Chapter Nineteen

Several weeks later, Emma was in Killian's apartment. "Come on, Killian. It's for the part."

"It's not necessary!" he yelled through the closed bathroom door.

Emma laughed. "Your moustache will grow back."

"I've had this bloody thing for years! I won't give it up for some bloody part!"

"You aren't. You're giving it up for Belle, and David, and Mary-Margaret, and Junior and…."

"Don't say it."

She giggled, leaning into the crack in the door. "Me."

He sighed heavily then said something in Gaelic. She heard the lock click and the door opened.

"You're not playing fair."

She smiled. "We all have to make sacrifices," she said, running her fingers through his stubble and moustache. "I'm going to miss them too."

"Then why make me shave?"

"Because you can't be a priest with them," she said. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "You know you're looking forward to the Priest and the Parishioner."

"You described your character as naughty, Love. If she isn't naughty, then there is no way in heaven that I am forsaking my marvelous facial hair."

She laughed, kissing him harder. "She's very naughty. And since won't be able to act on our impulses at the convention…"

"Not since the lockdown on storage closets," he said with a laugh.

She giggled, letting her fingers drift down his neck to his chest. "Right, so I'm going to have a lot of energy to dispel."

He growled. "Me too."

"So?" she asked, holding up the razor.

He sighed. "I better see the naughty church lady this evening."

She smirked. "Oh, she's here."

"Then I'm at your mercy," he said, pulling her into the bathroom.

A couple of weeks later, Emma sat beside David as he cashed out the line of customers.

"Where's Belle?" she asked. "This is the second week she's a no show. Is she ok?"

"She's fine," David said, "but we may not be seeing much of her for a while," David said. "She's started a new novel."

"That's great," Emma said. She grinned toward her priest, who was not looking at her in a very righteous manner.

The way he lounged along the pew prop was positively sinful. "New characters," she told him.

He bit his lip. "Just when I was getting used to Father Brennan and the Lonely Parishioner."

"I'll be happy to see them go," said David with a glare. 'You guys got dangerously close to crossing the line a few times." He looked with disgust at a tall, wooden structure. "That confessional was such a bad idea."

The couple looked at each other and grinned. "Not to us, Mate," said Killian.

Emma blushed but nodded.

Mary-Margaret laughed. "I don't know, we get a lot of people asking for them to pose with it."

"But we're keeping them outside of it from now on!" yelled David.

Emma giggled. "Hey, we just reenact. Belle is the culprit behind those scenes."

"Bloody good culprit," muttered Kilian with a grin.

"You guys are taking liberties and we know it," said David, glaring.

Killian said nothing, just smirked at Emma.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"I could use new characters," David said, "these two are getting on my nerves. Unfortunately the new novel won't be ready until at least next season," David said.

"By next season you'll have your moustache back," Mary Margaret reminded Killian. "And if the new characters aren't ready, the pirate is always a big hit."

Emma slipped beside him on the pew. "I kind of miss the pirate."

"I eagerly await his return when the convention season restarts," said KIllian. "I admit however that I have enjoyed the priest immensely."

Emma blushed. "I can't believe it's the end of the season." She thought back over the last few months. Mary-Margaret's bump was proof that time had passed. "You'll be having my godson soon."

The mother-to-be beamed. "I will. Then we'll all be back with this new venture."

Just then a brunette woman in a short fiery red skirt ran up. She got right in Mary-Margaret's face. "Boo!"

"Ruby! What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I came for her," she said, pointing at Emma.

"What's up?" asked Emma, standing up.

"Big changes at the club! The wicked witch is out!"

"Zelena is no longer manager?"

Ruby shook her head. "Robin's taking over."

"Wow, that's great. He'll be so much better. He'll take care of the servers and dancers."

"He's already starting. He fired that stupid security staff, all except you and Dorothy. That means one of you gets to be security superviser. Robin's chosen you."

Emma stared at her. The booth had gotten dead quiet. Killian's face turned pale.

"Isn't it great?"

"Uh," Emma muttered. "I don't know. I have this new job."

"Only weekends right?"

"But I'll have to work weekends at the club."

Ruby nodded. "You'll have to let this go. The club gives you more time anyway, plus you'll get a huge raise!"

David started pacing.

"You have to do what's best for you," Mary-Margaret said gently.

Killian nodded.

Emma looked at them. "Our plans…"

Killian left the pew and stood beside her. "You did this just to help out. You've never talked about staying on."

"I guess I just assumed." She looked at Ruby. " I hate the bouncer biz."

"It'll be different," Ruby said.

Emma sighed.

"You've got a choice now," Killian said sweetly. "It won't change us."

She stroked his hair. "Yes it will."

"You know," Ruby said, "Mary-Margaret told me about your new gig. It sounds awesome too. "

"It's risky," said David. He sighed. "If you want to take the promotion, Emma, I won't hold it against you."

"None of us will," said Mary Margaret.

Emma looked at Killian. "I'll support you no matter what," he said, squeezing her hand.

She smiled and kissed him. She then looked back at Ruby. "Tell Robin thank you, but I'm not interested."

"Emma, are you sure?" Killian asked.

She grabbed his collar. "Hey, this is my life now. I love it."

He smiled with relief. "As do I."

Ruby laughed. "That's awesome. So I guess the job goes to Dorothy. Cool, I've never dated a supervisor before."

Emma laughed.

"So, I've got some time. How about I see the show?" asked Ruby.

Killian smirked and pulled Emma toward the confessional.

"Oh, no you don't! She can see the pew scene!"

Emma laughed.

"Fine," grumbled Killian. Then he said with a leering smirk to Emma, "I've arranged to have the bloody marvelous box moved to my place after the convention closes."

David groaned and grabbed his stomach. "I need an antacid."

Emma laughed and kissed her naughty priest. "You get the best ideas."

He grinned. "I know."

End of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Mild adult situations, 1955 words this chapter

Chapter Twenty

The winter break passed slowly and Emma savored every minute. She spent so much time at Killian's now, that she knew some of his neighbors. Her favorite was a teen named Henry. She often found him lounging in the apartment building's lobby, reading or writing on a laptop.

One day Killian joked. "He's going to be the next big author."

Henry smiled. "That's the plan."

"We should introduce him to Belle," Emma said.

Killian got a twinkle in his eye. "Let's do that."

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Who's Belle?" asked the boy

"Just an awesome friend of ours," said Emma, "who happens to be a writer."

"Really? She's a real writer, like she gets paid for it?"

The couple laughed. Within a week, Belle and Henry were having a writing session together inside Killian's apartment.

Killian laughed gently, lounging with Emma on their sofa. "You amaze me, Love."

"What?"

"How you bring people together," he answered.

She blushed. "We're both responsible for this one," she said, looking at the mentor and student. "We're a good team."

He took her hand and kissed it. "We are indeed."

Christmas came and it was the most memorable and enjoyable time of Emma's whole life.

"Party!" yelled Ruby, inside her club. "I don't even know these people and I'm excited!"

Emma laughed. "I can't believe Robin gave us the whole club for the vendors' party," she said.

"Robin is the best boss I've ever had," Ruby said. She looked up to see a very pregnant Mary Margaret hobbling through the door. "Hey, girl! I've got all kinds of non=alcoholic concoctions in the works."

The mother-to-be smiled. "You're such a good friend." She eased into a nice, cushioned chair. "I think Junior is going to hold out until after New Year's. I kind of wanted a Christmas baby though."

David kissed her. "He's a gift, no matter when he comes."

"You're such a softie," teased Killian.

Soon the club was filled with friends from the convention circuit. Emma danced with Killian, joked with Tink and the girls, ate way too much of Granny's refreshments, and told stories with everyone.

"This is my favorite night," she whispered.

Killian laughed. "I should be offended, but every moment spent with you becomes my new favorite."

"I'm a softie?" asked David as Emma laughed and rewarded her love with a deep, tender kiss.

Later, they all traded gifts. Granny gave Emma her very own assortment of baked goods. Belle presented her with a collection of books by her favorite authors. The dwarves gifted Killian and Emma matching yellow and black bracelets.

The crowd exploded when Emma opened their gift from Tink. She turned bright pink but laughed. Killian's face grew a huge grin and he grabbed the large bag from her. He unashamedly pulled out racy bedroom costume after racy costume.

"I gave you a nice assortment," Tink explained. "There are some animal costumes, a sexy nurse and doctor set, some wicked super hero/villain pairs, and of course lots of naughty fairy tales."

"I need some fresh air," David said, turning green. He left as his wife giggled.

"I'm jealous!" she cried. "Ooh, look, Emma, there's a naughty Prince Charming and Snow-less-than-pure White."

Emma shook her head, her hands covering her face.

"I'm digging the ravenous Wolf and Racy Red Riding Hood," said Ruby with a wink. "I could use that in my act."

"No you don't, she wolf!" cried Killian. "That marvelous beastly attire is now the property of my beloved Swan."

"Oh, my lord," whined Emma, her face still covered. She was still chuckling too.

"What are these?" asked Belle, looking at a couple of costumes.

Tink smirked. "Those are the Lovers of Agrabah," she said.

Killian held up a sexy purple bra and panty, a see-through veil and a short, tulle skirt. "Emma…"

"Put...them...in the bag" she said firmly. Then she changed to a sweet, enticing voice."Please, honey."

He laughed. "Fine, but at least look at what your dashing Sultan will be wearing." He then held up a red pair of tiny briefs, a matching vest with gold tassels, and a shiny red and gold Fez. He smiled cheekily.

"Mate, I think they're meant for a private audience," Charlie said with a loud laugh. Emma nodded and grabbed the collection away from her boyfriend.

"I just wanted to see," he whined, handing over the Fez.

Emma was red. "Oh, you will." She said, stuffing them all into the bag. Her eyes lingered on a tight, tiger-striped men's bikini. "So will I," she said with a leer. "Later, though."

He sighed, but looked very pleased.

Later that night they gave the Lovers of Agrabah costumes a test run. "God, I love our friends," Killian said, breathless.

Emma lay beside him, also gasping for breath. "We'll have to...see what else Tink has...in that store of hers."

"Oh, definitely," he said, his chest still heaving from exertion. "Bloody good Christmas."

Emma laughed and nodded.

She never would have thought that her nights with Killian could get more exciting, but the costumes were definitely adding zest to their already awesome love life. Christmas Eve though, she refused to wear one.

"Swan! When else will we get to wear Naughty Mrs Claus and her Insatiable Elf?"

"I have something else planned," she said.

He sighed. She made him wait in the living room until she called him. Finally he entered his room, to find it dark, save for lit candles around the bed. She lay on top of a cheery red comforter, wearing a snow white, all lace negligee. Around her neck was the lovely gold heart he'd given her earlier that night.

"Well?" she asked.

He smirked. "Who needs Mrs Claus when they have their own Snow Queen?"

She giggled as he crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. "Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Love," she said.

Christmas morning as she woke in Killian's arms, she could see the soft falling of snow outside the window. She sighed happily. "My new favorite moment," she whispered as he smiled sleepily.

A few weeks later though, Emma said, "Never mind, this is my absolute favorite moment, ever."

Killian laughed, standing beside her. "I agree with you, Love." They were standing inside the hospital, meeting their new godson, Neal.

"He's so tiny!" Killian softly exclaimed.

Emma was mesmerized as she held the little boy in her arms. "He's perfect." Mary-Margaret nodded as she glowed, lounging in her hospital bed, David standing beside her, beaming with pride.

Emma stayed with them for a week after the birth. She couldn't believe how much she missed Killian. They saw each other every day, but it wasn't the same. Going back to his place the next week felt like going home.

They were quickly wearing out Tink's presents.

Three weeks after the birth, everyone gathered at David and Mary Margaret's to properly welcome Neal into the large, extended family.

Granny hugged the little guy, singing softly to him as Mary Margaret made a fuss over the hand knit blanket and booties Granny had made him.

Charlie and the Wizard gang came, bringing a hi-tech baby mobile, complete with nature sounds, gentle lullabies, and a laser planetary show that displayed on the ceiling. Neal loved it.

Leroy and the dwarves gave Mary Margaret a simple heart necklace with a garnet gem, Neal's birthstone. She never took it off.

Ashley and Sean, the glass experts, brought an exquisite, glass, mini baby carriage bathed in hues of blue and green.

Charlie looked at Emma and Killian. "Where are your gifts?"

"Rude!" cried Killian.

Emma laughed. "We presented ours before the birth."

"Some of us don't like to dawdle," said Killian teasingly.

David smirked and offered everyone a look at the nursery. It was decorated like an Enchanted Forest.

"Tink helped us with the murals," explained Dave. "The crib and the rocking chair were courtesy of the Godmother and Godfather."

"That's us," KIllian said proudly, his arm around Emma.

"Wow, that's nice," said Charlie. "I apologize."

"Rightly so," Killian said as Emma chuckled.

A sudden thunder of giggling echoed.

"Speaking of Tink," said Emma.

Back in the party they found a small host of fairy clad ladies oohing and ahing over the baby. Tink had an assortment of onesies, rompers, and baby costumes.

"Oh, no, more costumes," moaned David, glaring at Emma and Killian. They giggled.

Tink chuckled. "These are innocent and adorable!" she cried, holding one up to Neal.

"Peter Pan?" asked Killian, his nose turned up.

Tink glared at him. "What's wrong with that?"

"I prefer Captain Hook," he said with a grin.

"Oh, I have that too," she said, producing a red naval coat. "He'll have to be older for the perm wig and wild moustache though."

Killian moaned. "On second thought, I prefer an edgier pirate."

"Me too," cooed Emma, as Killian growled slightly.

"Can we get back to fawning over the baby?" asked Tink, rolling her eyes. Mary Margaret laughed.

The doorbell rang again.

"Belle!"

She smiled brightly, walking over to the mother with a large box of books-nursery rhymes, fairy tales, picture books, and soft teething books.

"Oh, they're fantastic! Thank you!" Mary Margaret cried. "Want to hold him?" As Belle nodded, she carefully placed Belle's newest fan in her arms.

As she looked into the little boy's happy face Belle said, "I have news." She laughed. "Almost as wonderful as this little guy," she said.

She smiled at the boy a little longer, then handed the baby back to his mother. She then pulled a book from her bag and looked at Emma.

"I thought about telling you, but I wanted to wait to see how it turned out. This is the only copy, it's a prototype. We can't go into further production until we have your consent."

"Mine?" asked Emma.

Belle nodded. "Yours and Killian's." She turned the novel around. The little crowd cheered while Emma gasped at the title.

"Swan," it said.

Killian smiled. "I can already tell it will be a best seller."

Belle smiled. "I took a lot of inspiration from the two of you," she said.

Emma nodded. "I can see," she said in awe. The cover had a blond woman with an uncanny resemblance to Emma. She wore a white dress, dripping with feathers. Behind her, standing with one foot in the water and the other on a boat, was a man who looked a lot like Killian.

"It's not just your features," Belle explained. "The woman is strong and fierce but not afraid to be vulnerable."

Emma blushed.

"The guy can hold his own in a fight and is a natural leader, but there's something missing in his life, in both of them. That changes when they meet."

Emma looked at Killian and smiled tenderly. He returned it.

"I hope you don't mind," said Belle.

"I'm honored," whispered Emma.

"As am I."

"Well, read it first,' said Belle. "If you like it, I do have to get your legal, written permission to use your likenesses and your names."

"Our names?" asked Emma. "Seriously?"

Belle nodded. "I started using them and...they just came a part of the story. No other names fit now."

Emma was humbled.

"Tell us about it," said Mary-Margaret.

Belle gave them an in depth summary. Everyone was eager to read it, but the first copy went to Emma and Killian.

"I can't wait to read it," Emma said. Killian nodded.

Leroy grumbled, "Why is it that the good looking people get the stories written about them? Does anyone ever write about guys like us?"

Granny snorted. "Says a dwarf."

"It's just the name of our freaking company! It doesn't count!" he cried as everyone laughed.

End of Chapter Twenty


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Using Emma and Killian's names as characters in Belle's novel seemed like a good idea, but it turned out to be really be confusing. I tried to clarify with things like "real Killian," or "novel Emma." It gave me a headache, hopefully it won't give you one.

This chapter goes with the next so I'm posting both at once.

2070 words this chapter

Chapter Twenty-One

Later that night, Emma read, "Swan," to Killian as they lay curled up together in his bed.

"Once upon a time," Emma read, "there was a beautiful barmaid. She fell in love with a simple traveling salesman. The other townspeople stayed away from him, feeling that he was strange. It was that strangeness that attracted her because she was considered odd as well. They held for her the same distrust in their eyes."

"I hate that town already."

"Killian, shush."

"They can't treat you that way, love."

She laughed. "It's not me! Now let me continue, please." She read on. "Her beau seemed very interested in her past. She knew little. She'd lived as an orphan for as long as she could remember, surviving alone on the streets. He reveled in her strange affinity for animals and the odd way she could sense a lie."

"After some time, though, she realized that he wasn't quite what he seemed. For one thing, he didn't seem to sell much of anything. He asked her too many questions. He seemed to relish in the fear he caused in the townspeople. He turned hard and cruel, even to her. Finally, she rejected him."

"That's right, she's no dummy."

"KiIlian!" Emma cried. He chuckled as she shook her head and turned the page.

"Unfortunately, she didn't realize the extent of his evil," she read. "In fact, in his desperation to possess her he revealed himself to be a wizard, a treacherous and vengeful one."

"Ooh, that is not good," said Killian. "I'm not this wanker, am I?"

"Of course not. You're just not in the picture yet."

"Hmmm, well, keep reading, get to the good part-me."

She chuckled and humored him. "In a fit of fury, he cursed her," she read. "Emma discovered as time went on that whenever she became emotional she turned into a lovely white swan. The length of her transformation depended on the depth of her emotions.

"That's interesting," mused Killian. Emma nodded and kept reading.

"The swan maiden spent her days as cold and apathetic as possible. It was no use. A small child would get to her. The plight of a suffering young mother or wrongly treated worker drew her anger and sympathy. She'd hide when she felt the change, but the villagers noticed that the odd appearances of the swan coincided with the disappearances of the beautiful outcast. Rumors began to swirl that she was a witch."

"Yep, I hate that town," Killian said, chuckling as Emma elbowed him.

"Finally she ran away, hoping to escape people and live alone."

"This is bloody sad," said KIlian

Emma nodded. She skimmed ahead. "Oh, I think we're getting to you, honey. "In desperation," Emma read, "she stowed away upon a ship."

"Yes! It's about time!"

She giggled and read on. "On the third day her hunger betrayed her and she was caught sneaking a piece of bread from the galley. She was brought before the captain…"

Killian interrupted, "Who was a dashing, honorable man and quite handsome..."

"Killian, stop! Let me read," she said as he laughed. "The captain was a broad man with balding red hair…"

"Wait, stop! He's what?" She covered her mouth, laughing at his indignation. "I do believe that during her long, self-imposed, writing seclusion, Belle forgot my appearance. That or she's gone a bit daft."

Emma was laughing hard. "I don't think so, you're hard to forget."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Love, it's true."

She chuckled. "But she could be taking poetic license, I suppose."

"This is bloody awful!" he cried, moving from her side.

Emma grabbed him, pulling him back onto the bed. "Don't give in so easily. Trust Belle."

He sighed, folded his arms and sat as she read more.

"The captain looked Emma over with lusty, greedy eyes. He stared directly at her bosom and asked with a leer, 'How do you expect to pay for you lodging?"

"Oh, this man needs to be court martialed!" yelled Killian. "He is one sorry excuse for a sailor, Love."

"I think that's the point," she replied. "I bet when you appear, you're going to be a foil for him."

"Hmm, showing what a true gentleman is," he said, scratching his chin. "OK, I'll hang in a while longer."

She chuckled. "You do that." She found her place again and read on.

"Emma's stomach churned as the wretched captain leaned in and made his proposal. She struggled to stay calm. When the villain lunged at her and caught her in a vile kiss, she reached back with her hand and hit him so hard that he stumbled back."

"That's my girl!" cried Killian.

Emma chuckled. She read, "She saw the gentle frost of feathers spread across the back of her arm. The captain raged and cursed at her in foul language. Then he raised his arm and struck her, hard. She smiled wickedly as she felt the feathers spread. She saw his look of horror and shock as she felt herself shrink."

"Then all manner of chaos broke around her. She heard the crash of timber, felt the wind and waves rush in through the side of the hull. She sang out in terrified bird song as men rushed around. She managed to fly up on deck in time to see the skull and crossbones."

"Yes" cried Killian, scooching down into the bed beside her. Emma giggled.

She read on as the ship was raided by the pirates. "Emma hid in a room hoping to be overlooked. Sadly it was not to be. A pirate grabbed her by the foot, cackling. As he walked he said that he'd never eaten a swan before."

Emma stopped reading and wrinkled her nose. "OK, that's messed up."

"Sh! Love, read on. It's just getting good."

"For whom? I'm about to finger-licking good!"

He laughed and pointed at the pages as he said, "Trust Belle," with a smirk. She sighed, glared at him but resumed reading.

"As she lay tangled in a net on the floor of the pirate ship galley, she heard the cries of the crew, intoxicated by their plunder and bloodshed. She was thankful for the anger and fear coursing through her veins. She suspected that an oven may be a preferable fate to the horrors that could befall a young woman on such a ship."

"The cook was a short, stout man. He took her roughly from her woven cage and began to look her over. She cried out as he took a bunch of feathers in his hand."

"I'm about to be plucked and cooked,' she thought to herself," read Emma. "Then there was a ruckus outside the galley. Cheers and applause rang out as a handsome man dressed in black entered."

"There I am!" cried Killian.

"Maybe it's another handsome, black pirate," she said, earning a slight glare.

"I'm not that common, Love."

She laughed and read on. "He looked at the cook, then the screeching, fighting swan in his fist. To Emma's horror he ran at the man. With one hand he violently grabbed the cook by the neck, with the other he grabbed her. To her amazement, he held her gently."

"He growled at the cook. 'You mangy, ignorant curr! How can you kill such a beautiful creature?' He hit the man with the back of his hand. He held her firmly but carefully as he grabbed a barrel of fish and shoved it at the cook.. "Cook these, you idiot."

"He then walked authoritively to his cabin. It was a well kept, frill-less room, but private and large. She realized at once that he was the pirate captain. He set her on the bed.

"Now, my lovely. You need not fear. No one shall hurt you,' he said as he softly pet her feathers. 'No true sailor would harm such a beautiful swimmer of the seas."

"For several days he kept her, feeding her well and stroking her. He allowed her to sleep on his bed. She tried to keep her emotions up. She wanted the fear and panic to continue. It had to or she would return to her true form. However, food, soft lodging and kind words took their toll."

Killian sang, "She's going to change."

Emma chuckled. "Stop interrupting or we won't find out." He smirked as she returned to the page. "One day in front of his very eyes, she transformed."

"Told you so."

"Killian! Fine, I'm going to stop reading."

"No, Love, you can't! I've sat through a vicious wizard and a horrible captain, you must allow me to hear about myself!"

"Then be quiet!" she commanded.

He nodded solemnly and tapped the page. She chuckled and read, "Emma shivered, naked in front of him. He stood for a moment, gawking at her in shock. Then he cast his eyes away and covered her with a blanket."

"See, I'm a man of honor," said (real) Killian.

"Oh, my God!" Emma screamed, throwing the book down.

He laughed and picked it up. "Forgive me, I got excited." He held it delicately in front of her. "Please."

She glared at him but took the book. She began reading slowly, looking at him, expecting him to interrupt. Eventually they made it further along. "Emma explained her curse to the pirate. He treated her kindly, hiding her away from the crew. He told her about his adventures and shared his maps, charts, and books with her."

"She expected him to make lewd suggestions or even force himself upon her, but he never did. He was always a gentleman. He didn't even ask her to sew for him or do other 'womanly' pursuits. Instead, he volunteered to teach her to fight. She chuckled as she accepted, then beat him in a duel. Instead of becoming angry, he looked proudly at her."

"At night, he accompanied her up top, careful to keep her hidden. He pointed out the stars as he explained his history. He hadn't always been a pirate, but turned on his naval past when a cruel, arrogant king had ordered the deaths of he and his crew. That day he betrayed the king and all authority and set sail with only himself to answer to. He offered a hard but fair life for those loyal to him."

"Emma found herself becoming attached to this man She knew she could not stay with him forever, but for the first time she felt safe and welcome."

"One day, however, it all came crashing down. They had just taken a new, rich vessel. Emma hid in the captain's cabin, as usual. A new, greedy sailor snuck inside, looking for booty the Captain had perhaps kept for himself."

"He smiled lustily as he saw her. She fought him, but he was bigger and stronger and he dragged her out onto the top deck, smiling wickedly at the Captain. He drew his sword but the sailor wasn't deterred. He boldly challenged the Captain to a duel for her and the ship. Emma hit him in the side, freeing herself from his grip."

"I refuse to be any man's prize,' she said, carefully keeping her wrath in check. The sailor led the rest of the crew in loud, sneering laughter. Only the Captain did not jeer at her."

"She avoided his gaze. She kept her attention on the sailor. 'I will allow no one else to decide my fate,' she said boldly," read Emma. "I will duel you."

"Gotta love the Lass," said Killian.

Emma nodded. "The captain argued but she was resolute. He watched with awe as she easily and skillfully dispatched the sailor."

"The crew was equally impressed and afraid of her and the wrath of the Captain. The sailor who lost was forced to walk the plank. The Captain then extracted a vow of protection from each crew member, demanding they not harm her in any way."

"Time passed, and Emma was welcomed into the crew. Truth be told, she was much more, especially to the Captain, who she began to call by his name, Killian. He vowed to her to find the villain who cursed her, and make him undo it."

Emma paused reading to yawn.

"I suppose we could stop now," said Killian, a little sadly.

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm ok," she said, blinking her eyes. "I want to see what happens."

End of Chapter Twenty-One


	22. Chapter 22

1703 words this chapter

Chapter Twenty-Two

Emma continued to read until they reached the last sections of the book. The pirate and his crew, including his unusual companion sailed the seas. They looted ships, but also saved castaways and righted the wrongs done to the poor and innocent at the hands of vile kings and captains..

As they raided ships and sailed, only the captain knew her swan secret. Still, she had many close calls, especially since being around the Captain made her emotional. She knew she had to confront the wizard. Killian agreed. Finally one day, they found him.

"I feel a confrontation coming on," non-book Killian said, yawning himself.

Emma nodded. A few pages later she read the intense scene.

"The wizard hurled fire and lightning. Killian easily deflected them with his expert swordsmanship. Emma took advantage of the wizard's focus on the pirate. She silently moved behind him and dealt a fatal blow. Oddly, however, as he lay dying, the wizard smiled evilly."

"I don't like that," nonfiction Killian said.

Emma shook her head. "Yeah, I've got a bad feeling," she said, but she read on. "He died with an evil, grotesque grin on his lips."

"That night, they celebrated alone, in the candlelit Captain's cabin. During their time together, they'd managed to keep their distance physically, for fear of the curse. Now though, they were free. He finally professed his love and devotion to her, and she eagerly returned it. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, his hands roaming freely over her body."

"She trembled, the heat spreading inside. She felt his heartbeat and recognized the same heat inside of him. At last they could give themselves to each other. He gently pulled down her chemise. She helped him off with his shirt and vest."

"She traced gently the scars on his abdomen. He kissed her breasts. She was in heaven."

"Then she saw the feathers."

"Aw, bloody hell!" cried non-pirate Killian. "The curse isn't broken?"

Emma read on. "Emma cried out in panic and fear as the feathers grew. The body then shrunk, and a beautiful black swan sat before her."

"Wait, wait, wait...before HER?" asked Killian.

Emma's mouth dropped open. "He's a swan!"

"Why that clever little Belle," said Killian. "Damn embarrassing for a pirate though."

Emma read, "She waited for him to transform, encouraging him to drain the emotions from his body. It soon became apparent, though, that this curse was different. The change was permanent."

The real, featherless Killian swore. "Bloody...treacherous, dirty wizard!" he yelled.

Emma chuckled. "I agree with you."

She read how Emma hid him from the crew, but the sailors were confused. Where was the captain? She knew she couldn't hide the truth forever. She didn't want him to end up on a dinner plate. She couldn't stand the idea of anyone mocking him. She decided the best thing was to take him somewhere safe, where they could live alone for the remainder of a swan's life.

She made excuses for his absence: he was injured, or too busy studying charts, or overexerted. To avert mutiny and panic, she bribed the crew well and kept them drinking. She searched until she found a deserted but lush island.

She had the crew build a small cabin. She supplied it well, then gave the crew all of the money and jewels she had left. She then ordered them to sail away, telling them the ship was theirs. To their credit, they hesitated. Where was the captain?"

Finally she told them the "truth," he had been fatally injured and only wished to live out his days alone with her. He did not wish to see them, she said, blaming his vanity. They were saddened at the news. Perhaps they could help. Maybe they could find a remedy for their captain. Moved by their loyalty, she tearfully begged them to go.

With regret, they parted with her, asking her to give the Captain their final goodbyes. As she watched the ship sail, she herself had no regrets. She was content to live as long as she could with her love, even if he was now a swan.

She spent the days swimming with him, stroking him, walking along the beaches with him. She fed and cared for him. He would fly around her, shake his feathers and make her laugh. He nuzzled into her side at night.

"One day she rescued a castaway," Emma read. "He was a kind, thin man named Charlie."

"Yay, my mate! Wait, he's not going to put moves on my woman, is he?"

Emma shook her head and shrugged. She read, "Emma delighted in real human conversation. He was a huge help with the felling of trees to make repairs to the cabin and weapons to defend them from predators on the island. As time passed he became her best friend, other than the swan."

"Charlie thought her devotion to the bird strange. He'd fallen for her and felt she cared for him. He proposed."

The bed shook as Killian hit the covers. "He is putting moves on my girl!"

Emma laughed and read. "She turned him down. She thanked him for his friendship but said she belonged to another, forever. Then she pulled away from him, spending even more time with the bird."

"Charlie worried that she was losing her mind. One day Emma couldn't find the swan. She ran all over the island, calling frantically. She screamed and sobbed. Charlie watched her, quiet and stoic."

"Then he apologized and said it was for her own good. The horrible truth slowly dawned on her. She hurled herself at him, a knife cutting into his throat."

"Where is he?' she demanded in agony."

"He simply said, 'It's too late.' Then he pointed toward the small hut where they smoked fish. She ran, finally finding her beloved swan, bloody and dying."

"Bloody hell!" cried Killian, the not-swan. "I'm going to make Charlie pay for this!"

Emma giggled beside him. "Honey, Charlie didn't do anything, and by the way, you aren't dying, or you know, a bird."

He sighed but continued to fume.

Emma read on, "She sobbed into the blood soaked feathers, urging him to stay with her. "

"Charlie stood sadly at the door. 'It's better this way,' he said. 'You must leave that creature. You don't need him."

"She shook her head as Charlie tried to reason with her. 'Emma, I am human,' he said gently. "I can do things that bird can't. I'll give you a good life. I...I love you, Emma."

"She shook her head violently."

"Charlie took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry. I had to do it. Your devotion to it is not healthy.' He looked at the swan, it's life eking away. "It's in the way of you having a real relationship...with me. Now you have no reason to refuse."

"The swan looked at her. It softly cooed, looking at Charlie and holding out a wing, as if to say, go with him."

"I...I'm beginning to get misty," said human Killian.

Real life Emma wiped a tear away and nodded. "Emma shook her head. 'I will never love another," she said. She kissed the swan, then held her knife to her breast, stabbing herself as Charlie screamed."

"What kind of depressing story did Belle write?"

Emma read on, "The swan cried out in anguish. Suddenly the black feathers began to fade. It grew in shape. It lengthened into the form of a man."

"Charlie screamed in horror and ran."

"Killian held his beloved Emma, caressing her long hair. 'Why?' he asked."

"She smiled. 'I love you. If I couldn't be with you in life, then I would have joined you in death. Alas, it seems we are fated to be apart. Live on, my darling, for me."

"He shook his head and kissed her. He then took the knife."

"I will join you now, my beloved,' he said, and stabbed into his own breast. He then held her tightly and kissed her, awaiting death with her."

"Suddenly Emma felt tingly and warm. A glow enveloped them both and when they broke the kiss, she was no longer weak, no longer bloody. Killian was also healed and clean. They laughed together."

"They soon noticed that neither of them was growing feathers."

The bed shook as Killian cried, "Oh, thank God!"

Emma laughed, and nodded, wiping a tear back. She read, "The spell was broken, and their true love and devotion had created the miracle of rebirth. They made love by the ocean and said vows of marriage under God."

"Eventually they found Charlie and forgave him. They explained about the curses. He was saddened at losing the hope of a life with Emma, but could see that Killian loved her and she him."

"They lived on the island for months until one day a ship came. They signaled it and all three were rescued."

"In time they found Killian's crew. They were amazed at their story and happy to see their captain healthy and human again. With their blessing, Killian reclaimed his ship. He made one significant change: naming Emma his co-captain. During their travels they located the wizard's home, intent on destroying what remained of his evil doing."

"As they studied his books, spells, and potions, Emma realized that they responded to her. She had magic!"

"In his notes, she found her name and family heritage. From the beginning he'd set his sights on her, hoping to discover her power. He had cursed her not only for revenge but to bind her magic, making it useless."

"Now free of the curse, Emma's magic flowed. With Killian's support she vowed to learn all she could and use her power to become a healer and protector. After a visit to a kind priest, they set off to rid the world of evil as proper husband and wife."

"The end," read Emma. She sank into Killian's arms. "That was good."

"It was."

"It's hard to believe we inspired it."

"Not really," he said. "You are the strong, defiant, beautiful woman type."

She chuckled. "Thank you."

"Hmm. I'm obviously the very vision of a noble pirate hero."

She laughed. "Obviously."

End of Chapter Twenty-Two


	23. Chapter 23

1836 words this chapter

Chapter Twenty-Three

The next day Killian and Emma happily signed legal papers giving Belle their consent to use their names and likenesses in the novel. Because they were the inspirations, she insisted that they get a percentage of the royalties.

"I have a concern, however," said Killian. "Rumplestiltskin."

Emma took in a breath. "RIght. We started with him. The barmaid was his character."

"He is precisely the sort to sue."

Belle laughed. "Don't worry. He's tried already."

"Before it's even out?" asked Emma.

Belle nodded. "I don't trust him, either, so I made him aware. He sent his attorney after me. We even had a hearing. The judge ruled with me. It's over before he could really begin it."

"That's great, but how?" asked Emma.

Belle smirked. "David gave me all I needed. I presented the judge with his termination statement," she said.

"In it Rumple states that you were performing scenes and characterizations that were so far off his original work, that it had no bearing. You weren't representing his writing or characters."

Killian laughed loudly. "So if they weren't his…"

"He can't claim they are now, especially since he terminated you all for it. If I want the characters you performed, I can have them."

"I never thought I'd be happy to be fired," Killian said making them chuckle.

"My characters aren't strictly Rumple's though."

Emma scoffed. "No, yours have depth and interest, not to mention intelligence." Killian nodded with a laugh.

"Thank you," Belle said. "I'm so happy you liked the novel." She bit her lip with a shy smile. "I have this feeling, maybe I'm deluding myself, but I just feel like...it's going to be a success. I hope, anyway."

Killian smiled, looking at Emma. ""I have no doubt, Love."

Three months later the new season was about to begin. It was time to plan the new shows for promotion of the Swan. They gathered with Belle and Charlie in Dave's living room.

"I'm honored to be in the book," said Charlie, "But I'm a minor character. Why can't I play the wizard?"

David scoffed. "The wizard who dies in the first half of the book?"

"With my makeup skills, I could be both."

Killian smiled. "You know, that could work. We are kind of an acting troupe. Actors often play multiple roles."

"It would save us money, not having hire someone else too."

Charlie grinned widely and turned to Belle. "May I?"

She shrugged. "I write the stuff, you guys do the acting. It's up to you."

Killian howled. "Creative control! I love our author!" Belle giggled.

They worked out several scenes. First was the reveal scene, where pirate Killian discovered that the swan was actually beautiful Emma.

"Maybe we should add the despicable sailor who challenges the captain for me," suggested Emma.

David whined. "I don't want to hire another actor."

"No need!" cried Charlie. "I can play three roles: me, the wizard, and the crewman."

"You're a one-man supporting cast," teased Killian. Charlie grinned.

"I'm not sure we should include Charlie, I mean, Charlie of the book," said Emma. Charlie gasped, acting like his heart had just been shot. She chuckled. "It just gives too much away."

"She has a point" Belle said in agreement.

"But...that whole part is so good!" Charlie cried. "Definitely we should do the death scenes. They're awesome. It would be neat to have Killy transform." He became more animated as he said, "We can have a smoke screen, then pull the fake swan out and sneak Killy in."

"I refuse to be naked, though," KIllian added. "I have the body, for sure, but it's a family show."

Emma shook her head. "No way. Those scenes give everything away! The huge shock of the book was finding out he was a swan too."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I agree."

"But it would look so awesome," whined Charlie.

David laughed. "Sorry, but I agree with the women."

Killian patted Charlie on the back. "It would have looked amazing." Charlie nodded. "But, we are here to sell books, so we should retain some mystery."

Charlie sighed and agreed.

"You can still transform me," Emma said. "I can come out in smoke."

"We can pull a fake white swan out and sneak you in!' cried Charlie happily. "Works for me! Thank you, swan maiden!" He jumped up and hugged her.

Whoa! Keep your distance, Mate!" cried Killian. He scowled deeply. "She's taken."

Charlie looked confused. "Uh, yeah, I've known that from the first moment I saw you two together."

Everyone giggled, but Killian kept a suspicious look.

"What's wrong with you, Killy?" Charlie asked innocently.

Emma laughed hard. "It's your character. Dummy here is still angry about that Charlie falling in love with that Emma."

"It's high treason to put the moves on your mate's woman!"

"Killian, how many times do I have to remind you that it wasn't him?" asked Emma, laughing.

Charlie shook his head as Killian glared at him. David laughed so loudly that baby Neal began to giggle too. That broke the spell on Killian and he blushed at Charlie. "Sorry, I uh...get swept away in the fantasy I guess."

Charlie just laughed.

"So, I wonder if Tink has anything swannish in her store?" asked David.

"She does make her own designs," Mary Margaret said. "I'm sure she'd love to create an original costume for the Swan."

Emma nodded. "Oh, I imagine she'll be super stoked."

They were right Tink was delighted to help. She specially designed a white dress with feathers, reminiscent of the cover.

To illustrate the mid transformation, the dress' bottom had the majority of feathers while the top half was mostly plain, except for a few dangling feathers.

It was a long, flowing gown, almost luminescent in its crispness. The neckline was a sweetheart cut, dipping slightly low. When she walked, the dress flowed slightly behind her, the feathers gliding with her.

The plan was for Killian to do a scene with a fake swan, then Charlie would hit the smoke, the swan would vanish, and Emma would step out. It was all done in a pirate cabin's set, that Killian had an artist pal design for them.

Finally it was the first day of the convention.

"I'm nervous," whispered Emma, standing hidden behind the booth's back curtain.

Belle smiled. "So am I. I'm excited though."

"Me too."

Killian performed, hamming it up, acting to a rather realistic looking swan.

"You are a beauty," he said, stroking the bird. He made a point to look up and smirk at the young ladies in the audience. They giggled.

"If there is one thing I am adept at, it's taking proper care of my feminine companions, despite their species," he said, winking at the group and causing more giggles.

"I have a feeling you are a good luck charm," he told the bird, "that you are more than what you seem."

On cue, smoke filled the area. The swan disappeared. The crowd murmured until Emma stepped out. They then gasped and applauded. Emma was nearly blinded by the flashes.

"Bloody hell…" Killian cried, jumping up. He stared at the maiden in shock. Finally he managed to say, "You...are not a bird."

The crowd roared with laughter.

Emma coyly stepped closer and caressed his chin. "Aren't you observant, Captain?" The crowd laughed.

He licked his lips. "I thought you were stunning before, lass. Which is your true form?"

Sadly she said, "I sometimes forget."

The crowd awed.

"No matter. I vowed to protect you and I will keep my promise," he said, bowing low. "No harm shall befall you while you are in my care, Swan."

She smiled sweetly. "Call me Emma, please."

He stood and took her hand, kissing it. "As you wish, my fairest, loveliest Emma. You must tell me how it is that you took such a strange, winged form."

"It is a sad, twisted tale," she said. "I was betrayed by the man I once loved."

The pirate growled. "Name the scoundrel and I shall make him pay."

"No," she said, laying a hand on his arm. "He is evil and powerful." She trembled.

"Sh, Love. Do not fear. You are safe."

She gave a slightly playful grin. "Am I? You're a pirate."

He smiled slightly. "I am that, however, I am a man of honor."

She smiled and blushed. "Is that so?"

He smirked and stepped closer. "Indeed, though you by far the most alluring, tempting vision these old eyes have ever seen."

She laughed and bit her lip. She fondled with his coat lapel. "You're not bad yourself."

The crowd laughed.

The two were nearly in an embrace when a heavy, urgent rapping sounded and Charlie, dressed as a sailor ran in.

He looked Emma over with ogling, leering eyes. He pulled his sword. "I was right! You have been hiding the truest treasure from us, Captain!" He licked his lips. ""Though she isn't quite what I imagined."

"Get out, you dog!" cried Killian, raising his own weapon.

Emma moved between them. "No, stop!" she cried. She turned to the crowd and smirked.

"Find out how this transpires in the new novel by Belle French, called Swan."

David stood up. "On sale now."

The crowd made a loud disappointed sound that turned quickly into applause. Many people then rushed to buy the book.

As he took money and cards, David said, "Remember, the skits are promotional and not direct representations of the book."

"Don't worry, though," Belle said, sitting beside him. "They're close." She smiled.

The actors had taken a break, sitting on seat props in the pirate cabin. "Wow," Charlie said. "We haven't even gotten to the action parts yet."

Emma nodded, grinning at the response. "This is an awesome start."

Killian smirked beside her.

"The dress," asked a woman in a blue dress with a small dragon on her shoulder. "Is the swan dress available?"

"Visit the Costume Fairy, both 442," said Mary Margaret, handing her a book with one hand while she gently rocked Neal in his stroller with the other. "I'm sure she can arrange something."

The lady nodded, thanked them and bought the book, then set out to find Tink.

"I..I think this might working be out," said Emma, watching from her place beside Killian.

Killian laughed. "I told you. Just wait, when we kill Charlie they'll be a landslide of purchases."

Emma grinned. "I hope so."

"Oh, I die really well," Charlie said with a toothy grin, making her laugh loudly.

Killian's prophecy came true. After they dispatched Charlie the wizard, they sold all their copies for the weekend.

Belle jumped up and down, squealing with happiness. "I knew it! I just had a feeling!"

DAvid chuckled, holding his son in his arms. "You better buy more books."

She nodded. "Three times our supply, I think. Next week will be huge."

"You have a feeling?" asked Mary Margaret.

Belle nodded.

Next weekend she brought the triple sized supply and they all sold. The next three weekends also sold out.

End of Chapter Twenty-Three


	24. Chapter 24

2311 words this chapter. Author's Note: Only one chapter after this one! Thanks to everyone for reading!

Chapter Twenty-Four

Friday morning of the second month, they arrived to find a line outside the convention hall. Several people yelled and applauded when they saw Killian and Emma. Several already had the Swan novel.

David was speechless. "I..think we may have a hit here."

Mary Margaret laughed and eagerly nodded.

When the convention began they did not have their normal opening rush.

It was a stampede.

Emma just stared at the massive crowd hid behind the booth, waiting for her entrance. Killian smiled and waved as the camera flashed. He turned and winked at her. She smiled back.

The show was a huge success as always. At lunch, Belle ran into the booth giggling. "I love our vendor friends!" she cried. "They're promoting us by offering tie-in products!"

"Really?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Granny too?" asked Emma.

Belle laughed. "How do Swan cookies sound?"

"Like I need a whole trayful now," said the Swan Maiden.

Belle laughed. "I'm sure she'll be happy to accommodate our inspiration."

"I hope so. Come on, Killian," Emma said, grabbing his hand. They made the rounds. As Belle had hinted, the convention circuit was burning with Swan Fever.

"Granny! I need some Swan cookies!"

The old woman shook her head solemnly. "I've sold out."

"Already?" Emma asked with a gasp. "No."

Granny nodded, then grinned. She bent down and brought up a plastic container, handing it to Emma. "Good thing I saved you some." Emma squealed and eagerly opened them. "The white ones are vanilla shortbread with a hint of cinnamon. The black are rum raisin."

"Delicious," said Emma, her eyes rolling back. "I'm going to need more though."

Granny laughed. "You aren't the only one! The swan cookies are so popular that I'll be baking for months!"

Killian laughed. "Sorry?" he asked with a grin, swiping a black swan His girlfriend slapped his hand but he hung onto the sweet treasure. Granny laughed and shook her head.

They moved on to the Dwarf booth. Grumpy smiled and showed Emma the Swan Collection: pendants, pins, bracelets, and earrings made with white opals, crystals and diamonds.

"You get a complimentary set," said Doc,handing her a large box, making Grumpy scowl. "Sorry, Leroy, we agreed. Emma is the inspiration, she gets a free set. "

"They are lovely! Thank you," Emma said. She handed the delicate necklace to Killian who fastened it around her neck.

"No black swan representation?" he asked.

Grumpy frowned. "We didn't plan on it, but you got quite a following. We're going to have to pander to them I guess."

Killian laughed.

Doc smirked and told him, "It's in the works. We're thinking black jade."

"Ooh, the Captain approves," he said, putting a hand on Emma's back as they turned to leave. Killian called back to the dwarves, "I expect a complimentary set as well."

Grumpy said a few choice curse words as Doc laughed.

At the glass artist booth they found delicate swan statuettes and pendants. Emma's favorite though was a breathtaking piece of a young woman morphing into a swan. The head and shoulders were human, but the mid-torso turned into feathers and wings.

"That has been an all time best seller!" Ashley cheerfully cried.

Sean nodded. "I've had to hire extra glass blowers."

Emma smiled. "It's amazing work, you guys."

Killian nodded. "Truly breathtaking."

"Customers are asking for a man/black swan version," Ashley said. "We weren't going to have one, for fear of spoiling the novel's big surprise, but the requests are becoming overwhelming."

"Let me know if you'd like me to pose for you," Killian said with a wink as Sean laughed.

Finally they reached the Costume Fairy. Tink's booth was swarmed. The sales fairies each had ten or more customers waiting in line. Tink was in the middle, giving orders, answering questions, and trying to re-stock the many empty shelves.

She saw Killian and Emma and pushed through the throngs of customers to speak to them. "This is your fault!" she cried, laughing with a teasing grin. "I'm flooded with Swan requests!"

KIllian laughed. "Why must we keep apologizing for success?"

Emma giggled. She was still wearing her Swan gown. Tink pointed to it. "That one alone is selling so much, that my suppliers and designers are crying!"

Emma laughed. "I can see why, it's exquisite, Tink."

The fairy smiled smugly. "Yes, it is. I guess it's a curse, being so talented." Several shouts of her name came from inside the booth. She chuckled. "A genius' work is never done." She gave them each a quick hug and fluttered back to work.

Emma and Killian didn't make as easy a getaway though. Customers noticed Emma and swarmed around her. Killian had to physically pull her through the mob. Security noticed and came to their aid, making a path for them to "Vendor's Alley," behind all the booths.

"So, this is what it's like to famous, huh?" asked Emma, gasping for breath, as Killian chuckled.

"Apparently, Love."

"I can't believe it! The response is crazy!"

Killian smirked. "I've often fantasized about being in demand."

She laughed as they walked through the roped off alley to their booth. Security had to escort them the short way to it, as the area in front of their booth was packed. David greeted them with a big smile.

"Glad you guys made it back safely. We heard you got mobbed."

Emma nodded. "It's incredible." She took her place behind the booth, waiting to start the shows anew. She watched from her hiding place as the throngs of people cheered Killian's performance with the swan. "Crazy," she whispered.

Then it was her cue and she walked through the smoke to thundering applause.

The months passed but there was no sign of Swan Fever abating. Belle continued to sell huge quantities of the novel. In fact, the publication house had to expand to keep up with demand.

It was a very happy time, except for Rumplestiltskin, whose sales were at an all time low. Belle and her swan crew were riding high. Naturally, they were imitated. Other writers, seeing the success of Belle's novels due to the actors, hired their own to act out their novels.

David grumbled. "We got fired, we had to start this business as volunteers, and now they're reaping the benefits."

"Oh, let them," said Mary Margaret, hugging baby Neal. "It's not like we're suffering."

David looked at the long, long lines in front of him and smiled wickedly. ""True. I guess there is no substitute for the original."

Emma ran into the booth, followed by security and aides. She was giggling wildly. "Oh...My gosh! You have to see," she cried.

"See, what?" asked Killian. "You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked, glaring at the security.

"No, no, I'm fine. I found something I have to show you, now!" she cried, dragging Killian out. Security escorted them to their destination.

Killian stood in front of a booth. "Well?" She laughed and pointed to the booth's sign. "Young Writer's Association," he read. "I'm sorry, Love, I don't get it."

There was a round table with six young people, dressed as knights and ladies.

"Just wait," Emma said.

Each young person took turns reading. As they did, young actors performed small skits beside the table.

The current one involved a young magic user awakening a dragon. Said dragon was actually an adorable six year old wearing a dragon costume. He emerged, stomping and growling through a paper, egg-shaped banner.

Emma looked at Killian and grinned. His brow furrowed. "Why does this particular story sound rather familiar?"

He heard a laugh and looked up. One of the knights was smiling at him.

"Henry!" cried Killian as Emma giggled. "What are you doing here?"

Henry stood and walked to them, hugging them both. "I won a contest."

"With your novel?" asked Killian.

"We've been so busy," Emma said. "Henry, I'm so sorry we didn't know."

"It's OK.. It happened really fast," he answered. "Don't apologize. I'm so happy for you guys! The Swan is fantastic!"

"I want to know how this all happened," Emma said.

"Yes, lad, tell us all about it."

Henry blushed a little. "Well, it's thanks to Belle. Not only did she help me edit and refine my book, she helped me submit it to the contest. I'm one of the six winners."

Emma squealed and hugged him tighter. "I'm so proud of you!"

Killian nodded and mussed his hair. "That's fantastic, Mate."

Henry nodded, blushing a little. "The publisher is talking about maybe doing a sequel."

The couple both squealed this time.

"I owe it to you guys too," Henry said, "I can't believe this!" He grinned happily. "Oh, sorry that we kind of stole your idea with the reenactments, but the publishers insisted."

Emma and Killian shook their heads. "We don't mind the competition at all," said Killian proudly. Henry laughed and went back to his seat."

Emma sighed. "That's so great."

Killian nodded. 'You've had quite an effect, Love."

"Me? This was you, Belle, and Henry."

He laughed. "Nonsense. You opened the door, Bar Wench." He winked and she giggled. "You pushed us all to be better and to take risks. It's your doing."

"You're silly," she said. They held hands and watched the other teens' displays. Emma bought one of each book. They then went back to their booth.

Within months, Swan Fever morphed into a full blown a phenomenon. Television and internet sites buzzed about it. They were all interviewed, Mary Margaret and David included. Killian and Emma were mobbed for autographs and photos outside of the convention circuit.

Women began showing up at the conventions dressed as Emma. Most wore some form of the white, feather dress. Others wore barmaid costumes. All of them had her long, blonde locks.

"I'm so flattered," she would tell them as they giggled and hugged her.

She was not the only one imitated. The first time Killian saw someone dressed in his black pirate costume, wearing his style of black hair, he grinned like a cat catching a mouse. He posed beside the man, happily taking pics with him.

Then men appeared wearing black feathers, or a half pirate, half black swan outfit.

As more men dressed as him, he staged impromptu contests asking other fans "who wore it better?" He went down the line, having each pirate or black swan do a little pose. At the end, he always handed out the same verdict: he wore it best.

The audience roared with laughter and applause. Killian then put the attention back on the fans, prodding the audience for huge displays of approval for their cosplay. It was fun and interactive and the imposters got a kick out of it.

At the end of the year, moving into the second, their success spilled outside the conventions.

The Swan was such a huge success that a sequel was commissioned by the publication house. Belle was able to expand her store. Since she was writing a new novel, she needed a shop manager. She appointed Mary Margaret. She even let her design the layout for the larger space, complete with a children's area and reading circle.

A section was devoted just to Belle's books. The manager's office doubled as a nursery. Sometimes Ruby subbed for Mary-Margaret so she could be at the conventions.

Belle and Tink formed a subsidiary that only specialized in the Swan series of novels, shows and costumes. Tink had to hire people just to make the swan and pirate outfits.

Dave was made manager of French Promotions, traveling across the country, setting up the shows. Killian and Emma were its stars, working exclusively for the Swan series. No one had to worry about odd jobs to make ends meet any longer.

They often gathered at Belle's store to talk and hang out, but sometimes they mixed in business.

"So in book two, we find out that Emma can transform into animals," Belle said, working at her desk. "I'm tossing around the idea that Killian can change into a swan because of consequences of the spell. Maybe he could retain some characteristics, like eyesight or enhanced senses."

"Make me fly, Love!" Killian suggested with a wide grin.

Belle laughed. "I think he's more at home in the sea. He could be an unnaturally good swimmer now, that's a possibility."

"Make him talk to fish, like Aqua dude," teased David as Killian stuck out his tongue.

"I know there's going to be more magic," Belle said. "I also think we need to find out more about Emma's family. That's probably book three though."

"Whoa! Book three?" asked Emma. "Book two isn't even out yet."

Belle blushed. "That's one reason I called you all in today." She giggled. "I wanted to share the news: I just signed a five book contract."

The little group burst into cheers.

"That's amazing, Love," said Killian. "You deserve it."

"You do," agreed David. "Congratulations."

Mary Margaret squealed and ran to hug her. Neal, who was walking now, toddled over to her and hugged her ankle. Belle laughed and picked him up.

"I'm so proud of you," Emma said. She wiped a tear away and hugged her too.

"It's thanks to you guys," she said.

There was a moment of silence as they all took it in. Then Belle was back to her writer self. "I was also thinking they should have a child, maybe in book four." She winked to Neal.

"Baby!" he cried, clapping.

Emma blushed but Killian just smiled, staring at her. She smiled back.

As time move along, so did the swan series. Books continued to sell out, so did the convention shows. Costumes flew off the shelves. Belle was even in talks with a movie producer.

They were living a real life fairy tale.

End of Chapter Twenty-Four


	25. Chapter 25

1973 words this chapter

Chapter Twenty-Five, Conclusion

Two years later, Emma walked into the latest convention hall. It was early so she didn't need security. She was making her morning rounds, saying hi to vendor friends and seeing if there was anything new to buy.

Of course, she made her usual stop at Granny's booth.

"So, what do you have today? Munchkin Muffins? Maybe some Swanberry Scones?"

Granny smiled at her. "Here dear, have a Royal Champagne Trifle."

"Champagne?"

"It suits the occasion," Granny said with a wink.

Emma bit into the delicious white, fluffy cake confection. "Yummy. What's the occasion, again?"

"Hmm, oh...nevermind," said the baker, smiling strangely at her.

Emma shook her head and walked off. She got more strange grins and stares from other vendors.

Leroy called her over. "You like our work, don't you, Emma?"

She smiled, pulling gently at her favorite swan necklace. "You know I'm a huge fan."

He smirked. "Good, do us a favor and remind that boyfriend of yours that you're a huge fan, would you?"

"Why?"

"No reason," he said with a grin. She looked at the other six jewelers, who were all grinning at her too.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

She stared suspiciously at them, but they just kept smiling. She shook her head and walked on.

She waved at Sean and Ashley, who wiped a tear away.

Tink purposely looked away, shooing her fairies inside the booth. They were all giggling and staring oddly at Emma.

"What is with everyone, today?" she asked herself. "Maybe something is in the water."

She strolled on. She walked into her booth. "Some of the vendors are acting weird."

"Are they?" asked Mary Margaret, grinning.

"Yes," Emma answered. Then she saw Dave. He stared at her, a dreamy, smirking look on his face. "Like that!"

Mary Margaret elbowed him. "Ignore them, they're...just happy."

"Yeah…" Emma said, staring at David. "Whatever. So...where's Killy?"

"Oh, um, we're going to let you start the scene alone today," David said.

"What? We can't do that! The opening scene of Book Four is where I tell him we're expecting a little swan."

Mary Margaret stifled a laugh and turned quickly away.

Emma glared strangely at her. "Where is he? Why is he going to be late? He didn't say anything to me."

David just smiled. '"Don't worry, it's nothing. .He's...fine and he'll be here. Just say your lines."

"It's an intimate conversation, how do I do that by myself?"

David chuckled. "Just wing it," he said, laughing at his own joke.

"What is with everyone today?" She sighed.. "The show must go on," she mumbled.

Pretty soon the convention began and they had their usual huge opening rush. She waved and smiled to the fans, then she started her lines. She awkwardly talked directly to the crowd.

She felt stupid telling a crowd of strangers that they had been blessed with an approaching birth.

Suddenly there was a hush as the crowd parted. Killian appeared. He was out of costume. Emma watched him walk slowly toward her, dressed in a modern, smart blue suit.

She also noticed her friends and fellow vendors appearing in the crowd. She even saw Henry and his mother.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Killian didn't answer, he just smiled at her.

Then he dropped to his knee.

She gasped.

The crowd cheered but then got very quiet.

"You are my heroine," Killian said, "I love you. Everyday is magical because of you. You've changed my life. I can't imagine it without you."

Tears ran down Emma's cheeks.

"I hope you will forgive the spectacle, Love, but our enormous family wishes to share this moment with us."

The crowd of vendors, friends, and fans roared with approval. She looked at the happy, joyful faces.

He took her hand. "Will you marry me?"

She nodded in a frenzy and said, "Yes, of course."

The entire convention hall shook with applause and cheers as white feathers gently fell over them.

She fell into Killian's arms, kissing him passionately as cameras flashed, and Mary Margaret, Ruby, Tink, Granny, Belle, and Leroy all cried.

David and Charlie looked on proudly.

"I'm getting married!" Emma cried.

KIllian laughed. "We are," he said, chuckling and holding her firmly in his arms.

Champagne was brought out by convention staff and the first show was put off as everyone celebrated the news. Reporters interviewed everyone, but especially the happy, enchanted couple.

Emma felt so loved. She stared happily at the ring on her finger. It was a heart shaped diamond with tiny wing shaped rubies to the sides. The dwarves happily took credit for the construction, but the design was all Killians'.

"We're hoping to design the wedding bands as well," said Doc.

Emma laughed. "That's why Grumpy wanted me to remind Killian how much I like your stuff."

Doc laughed and nodded.

Music played and lucky fans got special pictures of the engaged couple dancing in their booth. Eventually, the show went on, with the Swan Maiden telling her husband the blessed baby news, prompting many people to imagine that it was only a matter of time before a similar conversation took place in real life.

Several months later, Emma stood in a quiet, secluded room that the convention staff had secured just for her. It was hard to believe how far she'd come from that first scared walk she took with Mary-Margaret to the Bar Wench booth.

She smoothed the feathers of her wedding gown. She had butterflies, but they weren't born of fear. She was excited and so happy.

"Hey, how you doing?" asked a voice. She looked up to see her best friend, dressed beautifully in a sky blue gown. "Nervous?"

"A little," Emma acknowledged. "I'm just eager to go."

Mary-Margaret nodded. "OK, time for tradition. The dwarves insist you wear this brooch," she said, "made with all kinds of gems, they're old."

Emma laughed tearfully as she touched the red heart between two cuddling, colorful swans. Then Mary Margaret pinned it to the strap of her gown.

"Tink loaned you these earrings, so borrowed."

Emma laughed as dangling white earrings with pearls and feathers were carefully put into place. "Loaned?"

Mary Margaret laughed. "It's probably on permanent loan. Your godson made this blue friendship bracelet for you," she said, slipping the handmade woven piece onto her wrist.

"Now we need something new. Fortunately, the groom thought of that." She smiled as she held up a string of pearls. Emma gasped at the centerpiece: a gold lighthouse.

"Because we're each other's beacons," Emma whispered.

Mary-Margaret fitted it around her neck. "He's so sentimental. Plus he has excellent taste."

"He does," she said as tears fell.

"No! Don't mess up the makeup!" cried Mary-Margaret, carefully blotting the tears.

"Charlie would kill me," Emma said, making her laugh.

"Who knew he could do such a sophisticated, understated job, huh?" asked the maid of honor. "I think you're ready."

"I am."

"I'll get David."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? I think you should both walk me down."

Mary Margaret smiled at her, wiping her own tear away. She then shook her head. "I can't take that from hubby. Besides, I'm already the maid of honor, that's enough, believe me."

Emma nodded.

Mary Margaret left for a moment, then returned with David. He stared at Emma. "Wow, you look so beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"You ready?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded and took his arm. "Remember when you didn't want us to get involved?"

David laughed. "Yeah, I've wised up a bit since then."

They chuckled as they walked out. Just outside the room were her bridesmaids: Ruby, Tink, and Belle. They nodded to her. Belle handed her a bouquet of red and pink roses with some white lilies. She grinned widely.

Emma took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

David nodded and they walked into the packed convention hall. It was the same one Emma had first walked into all those years ago.

Emma moved as graceful as a swan in the gown designed by Tink. It mirrored the first Swan cover dress, but it was more elaborate and made of silk. It was form fitting on top, but modest at the neckline. It then flared out at the waist, into a slight ball style. It was covered with fluffy, snow white feathers, small pearl beads, and delicate white crystals.

She wore a delicate tiara, made by her jeweler friends and decorated with clear crystals. At the very top were two stones: a shining white opal and a jet black onyx. From the tiara ran a shimmering veil down her long flowing, beautiful blond hair.

White and gold banners hung over the hall. Large flower arrangements lined the rows of chairs. There was a huge collection of seats for the thousands of guests. It was the last day of the convention and the Swan wedding was the final, main attraction.

The booths had been taken down early to turn the hall into a wedding venue. Emma walked down a glowing white runner, scattered with red roses and black and white feathers.

She recognized some her fans, including a young man who had once been that shy awkward teenager so long ago. As she got closer to the actual marriage site, she saw her friends.

Granny held David and Mary-Margaret's infant daughter Ava. Next to her were all the Dwarf jelewlers. Leroy was crying into a handkerchief. The glass artists were present with their small daughter Alexandra.

Emma recognized a few people from her old club. The current manager Robin sat beside Dorothy, Emma's former co-worker and Ruby's girlfriend. Henry and the other teen authors sat by his mother and representatives from the publisher. Even brass from the convention circuit attended.

Lots of reporters filmed the event for television and internet coverage.

Emma watched the procession in front of her. Her godson Neal, now three, walked down the aisle, carefully carrying the rings. Robin had to run out twice to help steady them so they didn't drop. It was adorable.

Behind Neal, walked the bridesmaids. Each one was dressed in the same blue as Mary-Margaret, but in different styles. Belle's dress had a shin-long, full skirt. Tink's was shorter, about to her knee. It was flirty and fairy-like. Ruby's dress was tighter and even shorter, coming to just below her thigh.

Each one held similar bouquets to Emma and wore happy, smiling faces.

Emma could make out the altar now. The food court had been closed and the tables, chairs and other equipment moved. In their place stood a tall, wooden trellis covered. A snowy white banner wound around the structure, decorated with red and pink roses.

The real attraction though was the man in front of it. Killian stood, more handsome than ever. He wore a big, loving smile. His eyes never left hers. At Emma's request, his black tuxedo had red a velvet vest. He wore a single white lily on his lapel.

Charlie stood beside her groom. He was smiling and wiping tears.

She was nearly at the trellis now. She smiled at Killian, each of them glowing with love for the other. Finally she reached the end. David kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Killian's. He then took his place by Mary Margaret.

Emma stared at her soon-to-be husband.

He smiled, practically glowing. "I love you," he whispered.

She choked back a sob. "I love you too, so much."

They moved into each other, their foreheads rubbing together. With one last smile, they pulled apart and turned to the preacher.

Then in front of thousands of fans and friends, Emma Swan became Mrs. Killian Jones. It was the latest adventure in their fantastic, magical life.

The End


End file.
